The Locke and the Key
by Got Scots
Summary: Locke gets frustrated when inquisitive movie star Ewan M. starts to show up in his island life. Locke tries to straighten Ewan out before he gets too out of hand. TIME FRAME: It starts between Two for the Road and the previous episode.
1. US

The Locke and the Key

John Locke hurried about the beach collecting his things to bring them into the hatch. He was about to reach for his water bottle when someone else picked it up for him. "Here you go," the man said in a sweet, Scottish accent. Locke stared at the man, feeling he recognized him for a moment, but then shook his head in disgust. Locke was getting older these days and was repeatedly having the dreaded "senior moments".

"Thank you," John said as he stuffed the water bottle in his backpack.

"I... don't think we've ever met," the man said, extending his hand, "I'm Ewan McGregor."

"John Locke," Locke smiled and shook his hand. He figured he must've recognized Ewan from the island, that's all. Then, Ewan made a strange sigh as if he were angry that John didn't say anymore. This made Locke trace his memory further to see if he knew the poor man.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could get me into that hatch down there. It has a shower, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," Locke said. _But it also has a prisoner..._

"Mind if I follow you down there, then?"

Locke paused for a moment to think and zip up his back pack. "Actually, it's not really that safe down there right now." Locke bit his lip when he realized Ewan would tell the others that he was keeping something from them. "But uh... of course, if you promise not to tell..."

"I won't," Ewan jumped.

"Okay, then, c'mon."

* * *

"So what is it that's not safe in the hatch?" Ewan asked, as the two of them hiked through the jungle.

"There's a prisoner," Locke said as he shoved a bush out of his way.

"A prisoner?"

"He claims his name is Henry Gale, but Sayid has proven otherwise," Locke grumbled. He realized Ewan would only ask more questions, so he added, "Sayid dug up a grave and the man inside's ID read Henry Gale."

"Oh." Ewan fell silent as he chased after Locke who was much quicker at making his way through the wild jungle. Now, he concentrated on getting to the hatch. But still, one more question lingered in his mind. "Why didn't Jack tell me?"

"Jack isn't your leader," Locke replied.

"Yes, he is," Ewan said, "He's the only one who _tells_ me anything."

He continued following Locke through a winding path that twisted around the trees and bushes. Locke was silent until they reached the hatch. "Here we are," he said.

Ewan marveled at the fact of seeing a metal building in the middle of the "deserted" jungle. That reminded him of some gossip he had heard. "Is it true that there are others out here? On the island?"

Locke didn't respond.

Ewan snapped, "Why don't you ever answer us?"

"US?"

"You and Jack and Sawyer and Kate... you all think you're the special ones. You don't tell ANYONE what's going on." Right then, he snapped the twig he had been carrying to push back the pricker bushes in half.

Locke swung open the metal door and it clanged against the side of the hatch. He motioned for a furious Ewan to head in.


	2. HaggisBreath Takes a Shift

The Locke and the Key

Chapter Two

Ewan stretched his shirt back over his soaking, wet hair. He opened the bathroom door and watched the steam flood out into the hallway. He strolled into the computer room and watched Locke who was sketching something from memory on a small sheet of paper. He was hunched over the table and concentrating deeply. He jumped when Ewan said, "This hatch is nice. How come I had to ask before I got invited?"

Locke ignored him once more.

"Is there any food?"

Locke lifted his pencil from the paper and pointed in the direction of the pantry. Ewan sulked over. He grabbed a bag of Dharma Intuitive Mac and Cheese and a box of Dharma Fish Crackers. He began preparing his meal as he asked Locke, "So how did you find this place, anyway?"

Locke kept sketching.

Ewan smirked and continued mixing his macaroni. He brought the bowl over and stood behind the computer, watching Locke draw. "How does it work?" he asked, motioning to the computer.

Locke actually looked up at this one. He crumbled the paper shoved it in his pocket and said, "I'll let _you _take a shift."

"Well, what does it do?"

Locke began walking to the room with all the books as he replied, "You have to type in the code every time it beeps."

"What's the code?" Ewan shouted angrily.

Locke strolled leisurly in the book room, read the backs of two books, pulled the better one off the shelf and walked back to the impatient, steaming Ewan. "Four, eight, fifteen, sixteen, twenty-three, forty-two," he said.

x x x

Beep. Beep. Beep. Ewan awoke with a start. He clumsily swiped his arm across the keyboard, causing the computer to read, "4RGY". He ground, deleted the mistake and typed in the real code. The beeping stopped and Ewan sighed with relief.

"Who are you?" Ewan held his breath and looked wide-eyed at the woman standing in front of the computer, one hand on her hip.

She had curly black hair tied back in a ponytail and a gun stuffed in her back pocket. As Ewan stuttered, her hand slid closer to the gun. "Um... uh... Ewan."

"Why are you... _here_?" the woman asked, disgusted.

"Locke um... Locke brought me down here. He said it was my turn to take a shift."

At the mention of his name, Locke marked his page with his finger and walked into the computer room. "It's okay, Ana. I took him down here."

"Well, it's time for my shift," Ana said, pacing over to the computer. "Unless you wanna keep going."

When Ewan glanced over at Locke's expression he realized it was a joke. He got out of the chair and let Ana sit down. "I think it's about time we head out," Locke said.

"Wait," Ana Lucia said, "I don't watch a lotta movies, but aren't you the guy who plays Obi-Wan?"

"Yes," Ewan said sheepishly even though his face lit up like a sign in Vegas. "That's me."

_Aha! _Locke thought to himself. _I knew I recognized him from somewhere. But... not Star Wars. Helen took me to see that chick-flick once... "_Were you in Moulin Rouge?"

"Yes!" Ewan cried, now extreemly excited, "And no one's said a f' word to me for forty days!" He bounced childishly on his toes and a giddy grin spread across his face. "I was in Big Fish and Velvet Goldmine and Robots and Stormbreaker--"

"We get it," Ana said, sorry she'd asked.

Once Ewan realized he had been rambling about his success he quickly bowed his head and then grinned at Ana. Locke pulled him by the arm and hurried him out of the hatch.

x x x

"Hey, Sawyer?" Ewan walked up to the tent made of blue tarp. He was about to knock on it, but stopped himself.

"What?" he called from inside.

Ewan could hear him getting up from a comfortable position. He pushed away a curtain of tarp and poked his head out. "What?" he asked again, only this time, more annoyed.

"Em... I heard you had all the meds."

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Well, if I could just see--" Ewan tried to edge his way inside Sawyer's tent, but Sawyer blocked him.

"Whadya want?"

"Just... medicine."

"Tell me what it is and I'll get it for ya, bagpipes."

Ewan tried to ignore the rude nickname the island's con-man had just givin to him. "I dunno... Tylenol or something? Pain reliever?"

"Uch... nothing interesting. Jack's got all the meds."

"What?"

"I said, Jack's got all the meds, haggis-breath."

Frustrated and unable to think of any good comebacks Ewan trudged off in the direction he hoped Jack would be in.

* * *

_PS: Please comment! I hopethe story'sattracted my Ewan fans from the post! Oh... that hot scot..._


	3. Scotland Meets Scotland

The Locke and the Key

Chapter Three

The jungle was big. The messy, wild plants sprawled across the grass carpet. There were countless tree trunks stabbing into the earth. It was easy to get lost.

And so Ewan was. "Jack?" he called. He had been searching for at least an hour, now. The sun was getting ready to set and Ewan knew he didn't have much time until the trees would morph into menacing, dark shadows. "Jack!" he called again, this time more frustrated. "Jaaa---"

A large, strong hand had wrapped itself around Ewan's ankle. It was cold and hard and rough and it was THEN that he realized it was a paw. "Help!" Ewan screamed as the paw dragged him across the jungle floor. His head propelled upward and he took his first glance at the fifteen foot tall polar bear.

The paw clawed at Ewan's leg and dug into his skin. Ewan yelped at the pain oozing below his knee. The polar bear continued dragging Ewan towards him until his large mouth filled with sharp teeth hovered just above Ewan's head. "Don't--no!" Ewan cried as he reached for a stick nearby and swatted at the polar bear with it.

The bear roared and Ewan got a good look at the dark depths of his hungry mouth. Then he lifted up his huge paw and clunked it across Ewan's face. The last thing he remembered was the polar bear's razor sharp teeth getting nearer and nearer...

* * *

"Hey. You alright, brotha?" 

Ewan blinked a few times and the face of the man hovering over him became clearer. He had tangly, wavy brown hair that reached his chin and relaxing, brown eyes. His long nose stopped before it reached the stubble above his lips. "I... yeah," Ewan replied.

He sat up and rubbed his forehead which he realized was wet. The man must've been trying to wake him up with the water bottle he was holding in his right hand.

Glancing around, Ewan realized he was in a clearing. Trees circled around him in a ring and the sun was directly above his head. He must have been unconscious throughout the night. "Where'd it go?" Ewan asked.

"What? Where'd WHAT go, brotha?"

Ewan gathered that the man spoke with a distinct Scottish accent and was, therefore, undoubtedly Scottish. This made Ewan smile as he answered, "The polar bear."

"What POLAR BEAR?" the man asked.

"The one you saved me from... you DID save me from a polar bear, didn't you?"

"As fantastic as that sounds, no. I just found you lying here, unconscious. So I waited for you to wake up."

Ewan just nodded and continued scanning the tree line for the monstrous polar bear. There was an awkward silence between them. They were both DYING to ask the same question, "Who ARE you?"

The man asked, "Are you one of the people who crashed on the plane?"

"Yes."

"My name's Desmond."

"I'm Ewan."

"Are you from..."

"SCOTLAND? Yes! I was born in the wee, little town of Crieff."

"Ah. I think I've been there, brotha."

* * *

"Hey, Jack?" Locke pulled Jack Shepard out of the bedroom where Michael was laying, out cold. 

Wondering what was so important, Jack followed. He asked, "What's the problem, John?"

"Did Ewan ever get his Tylenol from you?"

"Tylenol? No."

"I haven't seen him in a while, have you?"

"No, not in a while, no."

* * *

When Ewan awoke the sky was water coloured indigo with speckles of bright white. The towering trees cast black shadow pools over the dark violet jungle plants. Ewan knew he was not far from the shore; he could hear the distant washing of waves.

Desmond and Ewan had traveled at least eight miles throughout the course of yesterday afternoon. Desmond had said before they stopped for a final rest, "We're about a mile away, brotha. We can make that in the morning."

Ewan sat up and gazed around at the stars for a second, wishing he could be back home with his family--and his fame. The fantasy lasted for merely twelve second until he began searching the ground arond him. "Desmond?" he whispered. "Desmond?"

His eyes searched for a body sleeping silently in the grass. He could've SWORN Desmond was RIGHT beside him. RIGHT on his leftside. "Desmond!" Ewan stood up and rubbed his arms for warmth. He dare not call out because of his fear of "the others" that some of the survivors spoke of.

He began slowly feeling his way to the left. Crawling on the ground, the dew on the grass spread across the knees of his jeans. He patted the ground still whispering, "Desmond, where are you?"

After about twelve minutes of searching, Ewan gave up. He leaned against a tree trunk and sighed. He was without supplies and without direction. He thought, perhaps, he would follow the sound of the ocean. But even from teh beach, he wasn't sure which direction to go. He was going to have to be able to take A LOT of good guesses.

* * *

Locke had been wanting to sleep outdoors for three nights now. Finally, he was relaxing on the beach, his head resting on the cool sand. He gazed up at the sky and listened to the relaxing waves, taking in the beauty of nature.

Then, there was rustlning in the bushes behind him. Locke quickly turned his head and body around to face the jungle. He looked like he was in a military base. The rustling stopped for a second and then continued. John heard a familiar voice squeal, "Ow!"

John raced to the jungle line and didn't even have to move a twig to see Ewan recovering from a fall. He stood up, brushed off his blood stained pants and looked directly at Locke with his unexpecting wide eyes. "Uh... I tripped."

"I can see that," Locke said, "But surely THAT was not caused by your trip." He was eyeing the splashes of blood under Ewan's left, grass-stained knee.

"Uh... no. C'n I go to the hatch, maybe?"

"Sure. It DOES look like you could use some bandages."

_Sorry, it's not much but I'm working on it! I have a lot of big tests coming up this week so the enteries will be short. But hey, at least they're entries right?_

_And of course I had to bring my precious Desmond into the story. He's my favourite LOST character, yeh know?_

_PS: I forgot to addthe endpartof the chapter. I'm so upset with my self. How could I forget this? Oh, well. If you're reading this again because of my forgetfulness I'm sorry._


	4. Is He an Other?

The Locke and the Key 

Chapter Four

"She's dead," Kate replied softly, "And _she's_ dead."

Both Locke and Ewan just stared. They couldn't believe it. They were staring at two women they had seen strolling around the island, refilling water bottles, taking a nap on the beach... now they were dead. Ewan felt tears shaking below his eyes and he glanced over at Locke. He stood perfectly still, his back perfectly straight. Ewan watched him and tried to be as composed as he was. After a moment of silence, Ewan asked, "How?" The words didn't come out right-- his voice cracked and was higher and softer than he had planned. He tried not to smile as he looked down at the ground, flatly embarrassed.

Kate sighed. She looked just as upset as Ewan. "Henry. The prisoner, Henry," she said, meeting Ewan's watery eyes, "He escaped and he shot them all. Michael survived but... Ana... and Libby"

"Can I see Michael?" Ewan asked after another bit of silence.

He quietly followed Kate until they reached room with bunk beds. He sat on the bottom bunk next to Michael who was exhaustedly laying horizontally with legs dangling off the side of the bed. He sat up when he saw Ewan. "Hey," Michael said.

Ewan gave him a wan smile. "Can you explain what happened"

Michael paused for a moment-- he seemed to be thinking of how to put it. "We let Henry out," he began.

"Why?" Ewan asked.

"Uh... well, because he was hungry. I mean, I didn't let him out. Ana Lucia did. I guess it was because he was hungry because there was a bowl of cereal out."

"Where's it now?"

"I put it away."

There was more silence. When Michael didn't say anymore, Ewan supposed he didn't want to talk about it. "It's okay. You can tell me what happened," he tried. He gestured around the room to prove that no one else was there.

Michael fell silent. "His people. They took my son and then he tried to kill me." When he spoke his voice was barely a whisper. It was as if someone else was speaking for him.

"What do you mean, _they_?" Ewan asked.

"The others," Michael replied. "The ones that you hear whispering in the woods. _They're_ the ones who took my son."

Ewan felt his stomach tighten. "The others... they live in the jungle?"

"Yes," Michael answered angrily. His mind was obviously somewhere else.

"Did you ever... see them?"

This brought Michael's attention back to the room. "Well, yeah," he answered, "They live off of fish and they hunt with spears... _they're worse off than we are!"_

"So they live near the ocean."

"Uh... well, sort of."

"So they would know their way _to_ the ocean." Michael nodded. "And were they all wearing dirty clothes and hadn't shaved in while?"

"Yeah. Have you seen them?" Michael asked. His shining eyes were hopeful, but his mouth was worried.

"I--no."

* * *

_Remember that test I was talking about? We got it back today and --woot, woot!-- ninty six percent! And I must say, I'm not usually THAT good in social studies._

_But any ways, enough about me. There's something weird about this chapter. There was no punctuation when I uploaded it (oh, the mysteries of LOST)! So if it looks I little strange, I'm sorry. I tried to fix it as best I could._

_Also, I'm almost caught up with this story to the real episodes! Yay! I can't wait fornext week's finale, brotha._

_Oh, yes and DISCLAIMERISH THINGY: If Ewan McGregor is ACTUALLY reading this he should know that I know this is not how he really acts. I had to make his character a little more interesting by adding the snobbyness and the emotional breakdown that's coming up next chapter or so. So thanks Ewan if yer reading this. If yer not... shame._

_**PS: If you haven't read the new ending to chapter three, please go back and read it. I'm so sorry... you must be terribly confused. I'm so very sorry...**_


	5. Changes

The Locke and The Key

Chapter Five

Ewan winced as Jack tightly wrapped the bandage around his knee. Jack smiled and said, "It shouldn't hurt THAT much, Ewan." When Ewan shook his head and bit his lip Jack asked, "How'd you get it?" He motioned down at Ewan's bruised, cut, scratched and beat up shin and knee.

"Um... running around in the woods, yeh know."

"I don't think so, Ewan. An animal made these cuts." He began rubbing some cream on Ewan's knee.

"Well..." Ewan DIDN'T want a reputation for lying, but he didn't want a reputation for being crazy either. He stuttered for a moment until he figured out what to say. "I don't exactly know my way around the jungle... I must've been quite off course..."

"Mmmhmm..."

"And I turn this corner and the next thing I see is the GIGANTIC polar bear comin' straight for me. I know it sounds crazy, but--"

"It's okay, Ewan. We've seen the polar bear too. You're not crazy."

"Oh."

Locke entered the room just as Jack finished wrapping the bandage. "How are you doing?" Locke asked as if he and Ewan had never fought a few days ago.

Ewan ignored him. "Well, why didn't you ever TELL me about the polar bear? I thought I'd gone MAD!"

"I see your back to your old self again," Locke said to himself.

"Bloody hell! Shut up already!" Ewan stood up and bunched his hands into fists. He began to put weight on his injured leg but screamed dramatically, "Arrggghhh!" He limped out of the cramped room and shoved Locke out of the way.

Jack was pretty sure he had heard Ewan sniffle a couple of times. "What's up with him?" Jack asked as he began packing up his medical supplies.

Locke simple shrugged, "He's been acting strange for the past few days."

"Maybe you should go talk to him," Jack suggested as he left the room. Locke just stood in the doorway deciding whether he would listen to Jack's advice or not.

* * *

Across the strip of bare beach, it was easy to spot Ewan. He was rocking back and forth in the sand, his arms hugging his knees. His bright green t-shirt was the focal point of the otherwise mellow scene. The left leg of his jeans were still bloody, shredded and mud-splattered. He was so upset, he hadn't bothered to change.

Locke sat down next to him and Ewan pretended not to notice. He continued doing exactly what he was doing before. "I just wanted to make sure you had calmed down..."

"I haven't," Ewan replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, maybe you can tell me what's on your mind."

Ewan just stared at Locke. He got his "you wouldn't understand" look across perfectly.

Locke asked one more time, "There's nothing you want to tell me?"

Ewan shifted his gaze to the ocean and concentrated hard. It seemed he was deciding whether to speak his mind or not. "No one here likes me," he said with difficulty. "I don't have any friends HERE."

Locke supposed that when Ewan said "here" he meant the island. He also guessed that Ewan meant he was used to having friends back home. Locke remembered he was a movie star. He wasn't used to this. But yet again, NONE of them were.

"I've tried to make friends, I have. But no one seems to like me."

"That's because on the island," Locke began, "Everyone loses their former status. Your life back home doesn't account for much here. For some people it's a good thing, others bad."

"That was deep, brotha."

"Brotha?" Locke laughed.

Ewan smiled weakly and then continued, "But it's true. I guess... I guess I have to change."

* * *

Ewan hadn't seen Locke in a while. He had heard from his new friend, Sayid, that he and Mr. Eko had gone on a little quest to find Henry, the man in the hatch. Now, Ewan sat doing what he loved most--staring at the crashing waves in the ocean. This time, he was thinking about what Locke and said and what he had said to Locke. He HAD tried to make friends before. He began a lit of failed attempts in his head to see what he needed to change about himself. _Ana Lucia. I didn't expect her to like my personality, 'cause she's a chick. But when I asked her if my hair looked okay she just grunted... Sun. Sun's kind of my friend, but I think she's figured out I steal food from her garden. Who else has been "kind of" my friend? Walt. Walt liked me. He liked all the theatre games I'd taught him. Except for "Gestures". He didn't quite get that one... BUT HEY! I might have a friend here. If only Walt were back. And Desmond. Yes. If only I could see Desmond and Walt again..._

Just his luck. Hurley was sauntering his way down the shore--head down, eyes low, feet dragging. Ewan hated to disturb him, but he knew he had a chance of getting his friend back. "Hurley!" he called.

Hurley barely lifted his head. "What," he grumbled.

"You've been in the hatch a lot. What're we doing about Walt?"

"A few people and Michael are going out tomorrow morning."

"Hey, thanks. I'll ask Michael about it."

* * *

_I heart inner monolouges. I hope ya'll liked Ewan's as well. I know I shouldn't be submitting this chapter seeing as NO ONE's read chapter four yet. But, hey. It's here. I'm bored._

_Oh yeah and COMMENTS, COMMENTS, COMMENTS! Please review whether you liked the story or not. Criticisum (though I can't spell it) is welcome._


	6. Micheal the Snap Turtle

The Locke and the Key

Chapter Six

"Hey, Michael! Hey wait!" Ewan realized it was a bad time to ask Michael anything when he turned around and snarled at him.

"What?" he asked. He angrily hobbled in Ewan's direction as Ewan rushed forward.

"I heard you were going out in search of Walt. When are you leaving?" he asked.

"You're not going," Michael grumbled.

"Huh? I just wanna help--"

"I'm sorry, Ewan, but I'm trying to keep it small. I don't want a whole army of noise out there," Michael turned around and continued walking in the direction he was going before.

"Michael. I miss Walt too. Can't I just--"

"Ewan!" Michael turned around. "Sorry. It's just that... this is MY son. I need to do this MY way."

"Well, I can HELP you do it your way--"

"Ewan!" Michael snapped. "You're NOT coming."

* * *

Fuming, Ewan set off farther down the beach to find Sayid. Something with Michael was not right. True, he had lost his son, but since when was he snappish? Finally, Ewan found Sayid trying to fix up an old radio in his tent. "Hey, Sayid? Can I talk to you?" Ewan asked. 

"Sure." He continued to fumble with the pieces of the radio. Static suddenly blared throughout the tent. Sayid quickly turned the radio dial down and faced Ewan. His eyes were patient and ready to listen. Ewan was grateful for this.

"Michael's been acting strange lately," Ewan started. "I asked him if I could help find Walt and he said no. He didn't even consider it. He just said no."

"So he said you couldn't come either?"

"What do you mean?" Ewan shifted closer to what Sayid had to say. If Sayid could listen to him so patiently, the least Ewan could do was LOOK interested.

"Sawyer told me I was in. But when Michael found out, he told me he had to do this 'his way'."

"He told me that too. But what exactly IS his way? Letting only certain people come?" Ewan mused.

"I suppose," Sayid said. But I AM beginning to think Michael is lying about something and this only helps my theory."

"What theory?"

"I think Michael is setting them up. The four people he wants to take. I think he's luring them into a trap. I don't know how yet, but I know he is lying."

"Lying about not speaking with the others?" Ewan added. "What if he made a deal with them? That's why everything must be so... HIS way."

"That's it," Sayid grinned, "That fits perfectly."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I will talk to Jack about it," Sayid promised.

* * *

By now, Ewan had learned how to get to the hatch and back--quickly. He surprised himself this time by reaching the large, metal doors in record time. He looked down at his watch and smiled. He was never really quite good at directions, especially in the middle of the jungle where the most prominent landmark was bird poop on the edge of a leaf. 

Ewan swung open the door to the hatch and ventured inside until he found the kitchen. Jack was standing near the counter opening a bag of oatmeal.

"Hey, Jack," Ewan said.

"Hey."

Ewan walked closer to Jack and leaned against the counter, watching him mix the bag of oatmeal with milk. "I was wondering if you could just get me one of those guns in the--"

"What? JUST get you a gun? Where do you plan on going?"

"I--I wanna go find... Walt."

"Oh. Sorry, Ewan. Michael's trying to--"

"No. Please. I already asked Michael. But, hey. I don't need you guys. I'll be fine on my own."

"Well uh... feel free. But I'm not letting you have one of the guns."

"Why?"

"Have you ever HANDLED a gun before?"

"Of course I have."

"A REAL gun. Not a stage prop."

"Well..."

"Exactly."

"But Jack! I miss Walt! We used to hang out all the time, don't you remember? I taught him a bunch of games and stuff. I miss him."

"Why are you telling ME this? Why don't you go talk to some of your other friends?"

"That's just it," Ewan sighed. "I don't HAVE any other friends. Except for HIM."

"Who? Walt?"

"Uh... yeah. Please just give me the gun. You don't understand."

"No."

"Fine," Ewan spat. He pivoted and began exiting the hatch. "I'll go unarmed," he called back to Jack, "See if I care!" Ewan turned around and shot Jack the sinister look he had been practicing in case he ever got the lead as an evil villain. Then he raced out the doorway of the hatch.

Jack froze. He normally wouldn't be worried if that snobby, stuck-up, emotionally troubled Hollywood star had just run into death's hungry mouth. But jack knew he could never forgive himself for not trying if Ewan ACTUALLY did injure or kill himself. He sprinted off after him and decided it was best that Ewan didn't know Jack was stalking him until it was really necessary.

* * *

_Okay, so as of yesterday I am caught up with my story to the 3 minutes episode. I'll try and post the seventh chapter before the season finale airs but I have play practice all this week._

_WATCH the Season finale and think of me squealing on my couch everytime Desmond appears._

_PS: These stories won't stop over the summer. Either I'll go back and do Ewan's adventure from the very beginning OR... get this... I'm thinking about making a "Choose Your Own Adventure" of LOST. Which do you think?_


	7. Desmondlicious Desperation

_Note to the audience: From now on I'm going to add a song "clip" in the beginning of each chapter because I think it will be fun. This week's song "clip" is:_

_Other Side of the World_

_by KT Tunstall_

_And the fire fades away._

_Most of everyday,_

_Is full of tired excuses,_

_But it's too hard to say._

_I wish it were simple,_

_but we give up easily._

_You're close enough to see that,_

_You're the other side of the world to me._

The Locke and the Key

Chapter Seven

Jack hurried down the stretch of beach at a jogging pace (which was actually slower than Ewan's who was obviously not in the best shape). It only took him a few minutes to realize that Ewan was going the wrong way in relation to where Michael had come from. But the young Scottish star had a strange look on his face that told the world he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. It was a bit sad for Jack to watch him seem so confident.

Ewan glanced around apprehensively before he entered the vast jungle. He took his first step in and then jolted into a run. Jack followed quickly.

It was hard for Jack to stay quiet for a four-mile-long hike but he was beginning to become curious. Ewan seemed to be continuously walking in circles and his confident look had gradually dripped off his face. The strangest part was he was constantly muttering things to himself that Jack couldn't understand.

Ewan was in the middle of murmuring what seemed to be lines from a play when he stopped short. He stared at a clearing in front of him. The trees around the clearing enclosed it in a perfect circle. The sun beamed down directly overhead. Ewan began to enter the clearing cautiously.

Jack attempted to follow him silently, but that was getting harder as he hike into more brush. As he took his next step he heard a twig snap from underneath him.

Ewan's head snapped around and he stared viciously at something behind Jack. Beneath the pure act of viciousness were Ewan's horrified slate-grey eyes. They stared for a while too, praying that nothing would attack him _this _time.

As Ewan turned back to enter the clearing, there was a sudden shower of rain. Ewan looked up as if questioning the clouds, "Why now?" Instead, he murmured, "Ugggccchhh..." and stared back down at the grass. He slid his hands under his armpits and hopped up and down to keep warm. Jack ducked under a large leaf and continued watching.

Ewan patrolled the entire clearing in the rain. He inspected every plant, ventured to every corner and searched every empty space. Then, unsuccessful, he strolled into the middle of the clearing and stood. He let the rain seep through his clingy shirt and into his skin. It rolled down his face as slow as dripping molasses and from the expression on his face Jack couldn't tell if he was crying or not. Ewan plummeted down to his knees and called, "_Desmond_!" up into the sky.

Jack couldn't exhale. Ewan had never _met_ Desmond, the man who had been in the hatch when they first found it. How could he be in search of someone he didn't know?

"Desmond!" Ewan said softly now. "When will I ever see Desmond?"

Well, it was obvious _now_ that Ewan had met Desmond. But logically, there was no way. Unless Ewan has been wandering out here in the jungle on his own...

_"How'd you get it?" He motioned down at Ewan's bruised, cut, scratched and beat up shin and knee._

_"Um... running around in the woods, yeh know."_

_"I don't think so, Ewan. An animal made these cuts." He began rubbing some cream on Ewan's knee._

...so maybe Ewan had seen Desmond once, or even more times than that.

Jack snuck closer to hear the words Ewan seemed to be saying to the dark rain clouds. It was then that Jack realized he was praying.

"Please," he begged, "I promise I'll be good." Ewan paused to let out a loud sob. "Whatever your definition of good is, I'll be it," he explained between weeps. "Just let me find a friend on this island!" His head sunk down with the rest of his body and his arms fell limp.

Jack knew Ewan would never return to camp if he didn't physically bring him back there. He bolted out of the brush he had been hiding behind and grabbed Ewan by the arm. "There you are," he said, "Get up. Libby's funeral is going to start soon."

Ewan looked at him innocently with his tearful, red eyes. He tried to keep his composure as he asked, "Were you following me?"

"Tracking you wasn't very easy--"

"Were you following me?"

Jack just shrugged and said, "C'mon we need to get you down to that funeral."

Ewan, silently hoping Jack hadn't heard anything he said, followed him back to the beach.

* * *

"Libby was a psychologist... er a psychiatrist. One of those..." Hurley began. 

Ewan bit his lip to stop it from quivering as he watched Hurley speak about his lost friend. It was sad because Ewan knew exactly how Hurley felt. He hadn't known anyone on the island as well as Libby and now Libby was gone.

"She helped _me_," Hurley continued.

Ewan glanced down at the ground. He couldn't watch Hurley struggle through this anymore. He looked around at the other survivors through his watery, blurred vision. None of them seemed _nearly_ as upset as Hurley or as himself. No one was crying. No one really knew Ana Lucia or Libby. But as Ewan's eyes scanned the crowd they locked with Sawyer's. Sawyer's stare mumbled, "Knock it off," but Ewan's eyes lingered. There was something else buried deep in his expression. It was sadness and mourning. It was as if Sawyer's despair had been pushed into the black pit of his pupil, but was still hanging on by one hand. Ewan felt sorry for him and glanced away. At that moment he realized Sawyer was missing a friend too. _I'm not alone_, Ewan realized, _I'm NOT alone. It's okay if I'm missing Desmond. There are so many other people on this island just as troubled as me. I don't NEED Desmond. I'm never going to find him anyway. It would take SOME miracle for Desmond to--_

"Boat! Boat!" Sun cried from the side of Ewan's vision. He followed her finger until his eyes reached the ocean. The rest of the crowd held their breath with him. A small, white boat was meandering it's way toward the shore.

* * *

_I've Never Done a Disclaimer, but: I don't own LOST or any of the songs that I'm going to put at the top from now on. And I don't even know what disclaimer means so I'm going to go look it up in the dictionary._

_PS: The LOST season finale was precious. Desmond is hotter than I thought he was._

_PPS: Now that I'm done finals I'll be updating a LOT more often!_


	8. Ewan Walks into a Pole

_Champagne Supernova_

_Oasis_

_Someday you will find me,  
Caught beneath the landslide,  
In a champagne supernova in the sky,  
Some day you will find me,  
Caught beneath the landslide,  
In a champagne supernova,  
A champagne supernova in the sky._

* * *

The Locke and the Key

Chapter Eight

The boat swerved in and out of a straight path, crashing into the waves as it went. The entire mob of people watched the white boat and took slow, careful steps toward the ocean. Ewan glanced around to catch the expression of the people. They all wore the same look he did--shocked. But when Ewan glanced over at Rose he realized she was hopeful.

_Hopeful? _Ewan wondered to himself. Suddenly, the thought came to him. A boat meant there was a possibility that they could be rescued. A smile spread over Ewan's face.

As the crowd curved around the shoreline, Jack, Sawyer and Sayid jumped into the roaring ocean. They climbed up onto the boat and Ewan thought he saw Jack yank out his gun and aim it at the door that went below deck. Ewan watched with anticipation, guessing what their rescuer would look like. _Will she have flowing, curly, blond hair? _Ewan wondered.

Suddenly, as Ewan watched, he heard bullets pelt the wooden door and Jack jumped back. Jack reached out cautiously when the firing stopped and opened the door. He stood there for a minute and stared. Then he waved for the person inside the boat to come up.

The icy coldness of irony climbed up Ewan's legs and froze his entire body. His feet remained cemented to the sand and he arms lay lifeless at his side. Desmond was back.

As the crowd parted to make room for the four men, Ewan did not flinch. He stood perfectly still so the crowd split and left one stunned man awkwardly standing in the open. He stuttered for a minute as Desmond staggered closer

"Aye! Ewan, my mate!" Des slurred as he lazily hugged Ewan. His arms slid away and he pointed to the white boat. "Like 'er?" he asked right away.

Ewan, who stilled hadn't moved, gently pushed Desmond's shoulders away. The man's breath smelled alarmingly like too much white wine. "Y-y-yes. Lovely," Ewan struggled to speak. He stared bug-eyed and took in the scene of Desmond in his stained pajamas and dripping wet hair. Sayid stood to Ewan's left. Jack was on his right and Sawyer was drying himself off behind Desmond.

"You know this guy, Braveheart?" Sawyer asked.

"I--my _name _is Ewan and eh... yes."

Sayid looked from Jack to Ewan to Desmond. He asked Jack quietly, "Is this the man you found in the hatch?"

"Yeah," Jack whispered.

"Heh, heh, heh. Yep that's me. Hatch-man," Des laughed drunkenly.

"Why don't you um... why don't you sit down, Desmond?" Jack asked.

"Well, heh. If you insist, brotha..."

* * *

_Should I go up to him? _Ewan pondered as he fiddled with the lint in his jean pockets. He stood about seven feet away from a drunk Desmond. "Something wrong, Ewan?" he heard a voice ask behind him. Ewan turned around to become face to face with Sun.

"I'm alright," Ewan lied as he swayed his shoulders. "Just heading over to talk with Desmond."

"Okay," Sun said. She smiled politely and headed over towards Jin, her husband.

So I guess I better go now... Ewan thought to himself. Slowly, he picked up his feet and strolled over to Desmond's small camp consisting of a backpack and two empty bottles of liquor. He sat down and looked hopefully at Desmond. Des just took another swig of win and continued to stare out at the sea. This moment was beginning to remind Ewan of his talk with Locke. "Desmond?" Ewan asked softly.

"Aye, brotha," Desmond said as he slowly turned to face Ewan.

"Why'd you have to come _now_?" Ewan blurted out in frustration. When he realized what he had said, he cheeks crawled with red pigment.

"What do you mean?" Desmond asked as he set the wine bottle down in the sand.

"I--I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that..."

Desmond reached out with his hand to ruffle Ewan's hair, but Ewan jumped back. Desmond's drunken laugh rang through the air once again. "What's the matter, brotha?"

"I--I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?"

"Alright then." As Ewan was about to stand up, Des asked, "Where yeh goin' to?"

"Back to the hatch."

"Aw, c'mon, brotha. Trust me. You don't wanna go back there. Stay out here with me," Desmond swirled his wine around and began chugging the last bit.

"Okay, Des," Ewan said. He sat back down in the soft, cool sand.

* * *

Ewan awoke with a start. He lifted his head slowly and stared blindly at the dark cloak of the sky. He couldn't make out _anything_!

Then what had woken him up? There it was again. Besides the sound of Desmond's heavy breathing, Ewan could hear the slight sound of crunching leaves and rustling branches. His eyes widened and scanned the horizon line for any movement. He held his breath and... there it was again!

Ewan sat up and suddenly, a rough hand reached to cover his mouth. Horrified, Ewan looked up and saw Sayid standing above him. "Sorry," Sayid removed his hand. "Didn't want to wake anybody up." He quietly sat down next to Ewan and nodded over at Desmond's rising and falling back. "Is he still asleep?"

"Yeah," Ewan said. "You scared me, you know. What brings you out here in the dark anyway?"

"Remember that theory we formed?"

"About--?"

"Do you remember the theory?"

"Yes," Ewan said as he finally caught on to the fact that there might actually be other people listening in on their conversation.

"Well, I talked to Jack about it." Sayid glanced around and then whispered to Ewan, "I am meeting the four of them by boat. I will signal out arrival with black smoke. Then we will have Michael surrounded."

"_Our_ arrival?" Ewan asked quietly.

"That is if you'll come with me," Sayid said.

"I..." Ewan looked apprehensively back at Desmond. "I don't know if I can..."

"Does that mean you'd rather stay here?"

"Well, it's just... I don't know."

"Where do you know Desmond from anyway?"

"The island. He helped me when I got lost in the woods. He was the first person who was nice to me. My only friend, yeh know?"

"Ahhh," Sayid sighed. "Well, it's your decision, Ewan. Come out for a little adventure or push the button."

"Something tells me Des isn't going to be pushing the button..."

"Well, come to me in the morning with your decision, will you?" Sayid asked as he began to stand up.

"Of course," Ewan replied. He turned his attention to somewhere in the deep, black, churning ocean waves as Sayid walked away.

Ewan began to close his eyes but woke himself up quickly. "Sayid, wait," he said louder than his whispers earlier. He hoped he hadn't woken Des. Sayid turned around and looked at Ewan expectantly. Ewan sighed. "I'll go with you," he said, trying to sound reluctant even though it was his own choice. "When do we leave?"

"I'll wake you after sunrise," Sayid smiled genuinely.

Ewan grumbled something about the time and turned his attention back to the roaring, deep, indigo sea. Some trait in the crashing, rumbling water reminded him of his own insides. Bottomless, vast, shadowy and angry feelings churning around and merging with the loneliness at the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure why he felt the way he did. Maybe it was all just confusion.

"Only friend?" Desmond asked sleepily. Although his voice was gentle, it rang through Ewan's ears like a cranky fire truck bell. His back shot upright and his arms uncrossed and fell to the sand.

"You were awake?" Ewan asked, a bit ticked off. He watched Desmond roll over to face him.

"Only friend," Des thought for a moment. "I knew I'd helped you out in the jungle, but you really hadn't made any other friends?" Ewan just nodded. "Well then, brotha," Desmond sighed. It seemed like he wasn't sure what he should say.

"I'm sorry, Des..." Ewan began until he realized _he_ didn't know what to say either.

"No need to apologize, yeh? I'd say your _my_ only friend on the island as well," Desmond smiled.

* * *

_Some day you will find me... eh.. it's still stuck in my head._

_Anways, I hope ya'll liked this chapter. Isn't Ewan so cute? Only one more super long chapter until I'm pausing this story 'til LOST airs again._

_PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! Even if they're mean reviews._


	9. Is it any Wonder?

_Is It Any Wonder?_

_Keane_

_Sometimes it's hard to know where I stand,  
It's hard to know where I am,  
Well maybe it's a puzzle I don't understand.  
Sometimes I get the feeling that I'm  
stranded in the wrong time  
where love is just a lyric in a children's rhyme. _

_  
Is it any wonder I'm tired?  
Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?  
Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?  
Oh, these days, after all the misery made,  
Is it any wonder that I feel afraid?  
Is it any wonder that I feel betrayed?_

* * *

The Locke and the Key 

Chapter Nine

"What?" Ewan blurted.

"I said Desmond isn't coming," Sayid repeated. "Sun and Jin volunteered to help me navigate the ship." He motioned to the Korean couple who was eagerly packing their things and hauling them onto the ship.

"But you _said_ Desmond knew how to sail!" Ewan complained. He dropped his backpack full of supplies and stared Sayid square in the eye. "How do you think he got here, anyway?"

Sayid sighed. He set down his bag as well. "Ewan," he said flatly. In his eyes Ewan could see his patience had run out, but his voice remained calm. "I don't mind your strange, sudden attachment to this man, but you must realize he can't go everywhere with you."

"I'm not attached!" Ewan squealed, his voice rising a few pitches.

Sayid slung his bag back over his shoulder and replied, "Then don't complain. Get on board."

Ewan took a deep breath and bit his lip. Sayid was right--but, Ewan wasn't about to admit it. He picked up his olive green backpack and let out a small sigh. He headed to join the rest of the crew.

* * *

"Look!" Sun cried. She pointed to the shore. Standing tall was a tan statue of a foot and an ankle. It was placed awkwardly around the natural stones and sky that surrounded it. 

Ewan stared at it questionably. "It only has four toes," Sayid pointed out.

Ewan felt a haunting chill roll up his spine. It was a chill he had only felt before when he was filming horror movies. The statue was so out of place, Ewan wondered how it got there.

Apparently, Sayid was wondering the same thing. "Do you think your friend could've built that?" he turned and asked Ewan.

"No," Ewan replied softly. He continued to stare at the statue with the confused look still clearly painted across his face.

Behind them, Jin asked Sun something in Korean and Sun translated to Sayid, "How did it get there?"

"We were just discussing that," Sayid answered. "We don't know..."

Sun translated back to Jin and he nodded at Sayid. Ewan continued staring.

Once Sun and Jin found the excitement was over, they headed back down below deck. Sayid was about to stand when Ewan commented out of nowhere, "That statue... that would have taken a group of people to build." Sayid nodded. "And I think it was meant to be larger," Ewan added.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sun asked. 

Ewan coughed a few more times and then pulled himself upright. He wiped the side of his mouth with his hand and pretended to put on a genuine smile. "I guess the sea just doesn't agree with me today," he said.

Sun smiled back. "I hope it gets better," she replied.

Ewan asked, "Is everything..." He paused to pat his stomach. "Alright?"

Sun had forgotten that he and Kate were the only ones she had told about the pregnancy test. She looked around to make sure Jin wasn't watching. Even though he spoke little English he would be able to tell by Sun's expression that she was speaking about something secret. "It's fine," Sun said. "Jin was happy to hear the news."

"He was?" Ewan thought out loud. Quickly, he covered with, "Of course he was. I just hope we aren't stuck on this island for nine months, if you know what I mean."

"I'm ready," Sun took a deep breath in. Apparently, she had taken Ewan's comment very seriously.

"Well, if there's anything I can do for you... em, just let me know, yeah?" Ewan asked. This time a _real_ genuine smile slid across his face adorably. _His_ smile reflected on Sun and she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Of course. I will let you know," she said sweetly.

"Ewan?" Sayid hollered. "I need your help with the navigation!" He motioned for Ewan to head below deck.

Ewan quickly started for Sayid, turned back and shot Sun one of his Hollywood smiles and then raced below deck. Sun nearly melted in embarrassment.

* * *

"What is it?" Ewan asked as he banged on the door leading up to the deck. He looked up urgently waiting for someone to tell him why the ship had stopped. With a hint of annoyance in his voice he mumbled to himself, "Fine." He pushed open the door and let the sunlight pour in. Ewan squinted as he headed up to see what was going on. 

When he reached the deck, he saw Sayid, Sun and Jin all staring at the shore. Sun and Jin were listening to Sayid who was pointing at the shore and getting ready to climb off the boat. As Ewan got closer he heard, "Jin and I could go ashore--oh. Hello, Ewan." Sayid motioned for him to join them.

Ewan sat down next to Sun and asked, "Is this where we'll be meeting Jack?"

"Yes," Sayid answered. "I told him I would signal him with black smoke once we reached the Northern shore."

"Well if this is the Northern shore, what are we waiting for?" Ewan asked.

An awkward silence spread across the group. Jin looked at Sun, Sayid looked at Jin and Sun stared at the ground. Ewan glanced urgently around at the group. Finally, Sayid answered, "Jin feels that Sun should stay on the ship and he should stay with her." When Ewan's face began to read that expected something more, Sayid added, "I can't take the others alone if I'm caught."

"Well," Ewan smiled, looking around at the group--especially Sun. "I'll go."

"It's settled then," Sayid said as he swung his pack over his shoulder and exited the ship. "Stay here," he ordered Sun and Jin just before he left, "And take care of yourselves."

Ewan smiled directly at Sun and swung his leg over the edge of the boat. But instead of a clean swing, he foot clambered into the side of the Elizabeth. Ewan groaned and tried again, this time looking in the direction he was going.

After successfully leaving the ship and swimming ashore, Ewan caught up to Sayid and asked, "How're we gonna make sure the smoke is black and not just... smoke?"

Sayid pulled a wad of tan papers out of his backpack. "With these," he replied.

"They burn black?" Ewan asked.

"Yes."

"Cool, dude," Ewan said in his best attempt at a surfer dialect.

Sayid just laughed. "We better hurry and climb those rocks before the others realize we're here," he said.

* * *

Sayid carefully made his way up the rocky cliff with Ewan only a few steps behind him. As Sayid poked his head out to see the top of the cliff, Ewan whispered, "Are they there?" 

Sayid shook his head no and climbed all the way up. Ewan nervously followed after him. His hands were still shaking from the fact that if the other found him they would kill him. As he reached to grab the last rock, his hand slipped. His feet grappled for a place to rest, but just fought the air. Sayid heard the sound of rocks and pebbles tumbling to the ground and turned around to see Ewan only holding onto the cliff with one hand. Sayid quickly reached out his hand and helped Ewan up. When Ewan reached the top of the cliff he tried to say, "Thanks," but there was no breath left in him. It barely came out as a whisper.

He took one glance at the horrible death he could have met a few seconds ago and swallowed hard. Since Sayid hadn't made a big deal out of it, neither would he.

"Come on," Sayid whispered. He crept carefully behind tents and weaved through the camp to reach one of the tan, tarp-covered tents in the middle. He sidled in the dark shadows the tent cast until he reached the opening. He pushed back the flap and stuck his gun inside. He slowly backed out as Ewan held his breath. Sayid looked over and shook his head no at Ewan. Ewan guessed that meant the others weren't there. Sayid continued to barge in on the rest of the tents until he reached the unguarded hatch with the rectangle symbol.

Carefully, but curiously Sayid outstretched his hand and eased open the door to the hatch. Once again he poked his gun instead. This time he backed away with a strange, shocked look wiped across his face. Ewan's curiosity forced his feet to drag him over to where Sayid was standing, knocked for six. "There's nothing inside," Sayid whispered to himself.

Ewan reached out and opened the door for himself. His eyes scanned the pure rock that was hidden inside the hatch. He turned back to Sayid, "Then why did Michael say it had two guards?"

Sayid answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Because there's no one here to guard it..."

"But where else would--"

"They must have found Jack and Kate," Sayid said hurriedly as he began to race off.

His curious footsteps suddenly stood still as a buzzing hum began to quiver in the distance. Ewan's hand flew straight to his ears and a few feet away Sayid was doing the same thing. The ear-piercing noise grew louder and stronger. Ewan looked up at the sky and watched the colour morph from blue to white and then purple. He closed his eyes tightly and immediately looked down. The strange lighting and sound effect suddenly died down and then everything on the island resumed to normal. Ewan cautiously let his hands fall back down to his side. First, he glanced down at the boat. Good, Sun and Jin are alright. Then he looked back at Sayid who was beginning to walk back over to him.

"What do you suppose _that _was?" Ewan asked.

Sayid, who was too good to answer him aloud, began to head back towards the boat. Ewan made a face at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"We should be going," Sayid muttered.

* * *

_Don't you think the song at the top perfectly matches this story? If you were to listen to the whole song you would find it's about a man who used to live in a perfect world and then a disaster happened. That song is pretty much the man saying, "Well how did you expect me to act?" And the chorus is kind of whiney too--how it keeps asking these questions. Whiney like... well, Ewan._

_Wow. Yeah. So that's probably the end of this story until we get back to September with more LOST episodes. 'Til then, you will probably see me writing Desmond fics (working on one right now), Gattaca stories or Star Wars. And I might actually decide to do an Ewan flashback episode that's before Chapter one. So keep looking for me! And add COMMENTS!_

_--Mrs. Desmond_


	10. Behind the Cereal

_This Episode's Song:_

_Hysteria by Muse_

_It's bugging me, grating me  
And twisting me around  
Yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
And turning inside out _

_'Cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control

* * *

_

Locke and the Key

Season Three

The air smelled faintly of smoke and sea sickness. Across from the boat, the fire with black smoke was burning strong. Sayid and Ewan were watching it as they ate breakfast. Sun and Jin were bickering behind them.

"I don't think Jack can see the signal fire," Sayid said suddenly.

Ewan was in the middle of chewing his Weetabix. He watched the fire curiously. "Why?" he asked with his mouthful. He ran his fingers through his messy, morning hair and blinked his bleary eyes again.

"Look at the hills. They may be blocking Jack from seeing the smoke," Sayid took a bite into his granola bar.

"So?" Ewan asked, "They know where to look for us."

"Perhaps we should build our fire elsewhere," Sayid stated as if he expected no questions.

"Jin says that he thinks we should go back," Sun suddenly said.

"Me too," Ewan slurped the milk off his spoon.

"We need to build the fire somewhere else. Jack is counting on us."

"Well what about the people at camp? They're counting on us to deliver the news," Ewan argued.

"Jin, Sun," Sayid ordered, "help me steer the boat towards shore."

* * *

Within a few hours, the boat had reached a mysterious dock. Sayid had claimed it was abandoned so, the four of them climbed ashore. They had begun preparations for a fire, which Ewan was reluctantly gathering logs for. He raced to follow Sun into the woods. "I heard you today," he said. "You were sick." 

Sun turned around and smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Sun nodded and continued to walk. She reached down and picked up a few small logs. "Can you get this one?" she asked Ewan.

Ewan soon found himself carrying the heaviest piece of wood he had ever held. He grunted as he took a step forward and found the weight of the huge log absorbing into his feet. "Do you need help?" Sun asked as she realized she had taken the three lightest ones.

"No, no. I'm easy," Ewan winced with every movement.

Sun smiled and carried on deeper into the jungle. "Do you think Jack and Kate are alright?" she wondered aloud.

"They're fine," Ewan said one word at a time. "They're probably… returning home… like we should be."

"Home?" Sun smiled. Her eyes glimmered as she realized she had caught Ewan saying something he didn't mean to.

"Well--aww!" Ewan cried. Sun pivoted around and realized Ewan had dropped the log on his foot. "Get it off!" he squealed.

Sun bent down and struggled to lift it off.

"Thanks," Ewan collapsed on the ground as she finally got it. Sun sat in the grass alongside him. Ewan was laughing awkwardly between breaths at his own mistake.

"Were you too stubborn to ask for help?" Sun giggled.

"No, no," Ewan fibbed horribly. His face slowly grew pink and he bit his lip. "It just… slipped."

Sun laughed and Ewan edged closer to her. "It's so cold on this side of the island."

"Didn't you bring that jacket you found on the boat?"

"Yeah, but I left that at the beach."

Sun smiled uneasily as Ewan shifted so close that their thighs and shoulders were touching. "It is getting dark. We should go back."

"It's not that far," Ewan smiled over at her. "We could just stay here for awhile."

Sun abruptly stood up. "We're supposed to be helping them build a fire," she gathered her logs, "Jin will wonder where I went."

"Yeah, yeah, we should… yeah," Ewan rolled his eyes as he lifted up the heavy log and rested it on his shoulder like a boom box. The two of them began to hurry off in the direction of the beach.

* * *

"Sayid?" Ewan asked after Jin efficiently loaded the gun. "I think you should listen to him." 

Jin glared angrily at the rest of the group. It was already unfair enough that the other three spoke English, but now they were excluding him from their plans? As much as his fist wanted to punch something, he held back. He would not act like that--not in front of his wife. He shoved the gun back into Sayid's fumbling hands and crossed his arms. English or not, the rest of them better learn to listen to him.

Sayid turned to the group, "Alright. I will tell you the truth. I built this fire so the others would come to us. I'm sure we can take them as long as we plan out an attack."

"How?" Sun asked.

"If we wait in the jungle at night, the others will arrive at our fire and discover no one is there. That is when we shoot." Ewan swallowed hard. Sayid turned to Sun and said, "I think you would be safer on the boat." Sun shot him a look. "If by chance they get past us, there's another gun. It's under the blue tarp on the table."

"If the others get past you, that means my husband is dead. I won't care anymore," Sun replied.

"As I said, the gun is under the blue tarp," Sayid said. Sun thought for a moment and then began to head off in the direction of the boat.

Ewan smiled stupidly. "I'll go with," he followed Sun at the heels.

"Come back here, Ewan," Sayid was shaking his head.

"I… uch," Ewan pivoted around. He disgustedly glared at an angry Sayid.

"You may go to the boat," Sayid replied, "But only to get the rifle hidden behind the cereal in the pantry. Then you will return here."

"Rifle?" Ewan's eyes widened.

"Go," Sayid ordered.

* * *

Ewan's hands searched clumsily for the gun hidden behind the cereal boxes. He pushed away the box of Wheetabix he had eaten from just this morning. His hands were shaking terribly as he knocked over the box of Corn Flakes. His trembling hands reached in and removed the rifle form the cabinet. Sun watched as he eyes the huge gun. 

"Something wrong?" she asked as she noticed his pale face and shaky hands.

"I… Sun," Ewan looked her right in the eye as his hands still awkwardly lifted the rifle. "Sayid is asking me to… to shoot someone. I can't do that! …I only do that in movies."

Sun smiled at him, walked over, removed the gun and replaced it with her own hands. "I'm sure you will be fine, Ewan. You're a strong person."

"Strong?" Ewan giggled. He squeezed his hands tighter.

"Strong as in…" Sun struggled for the right word.

"I know what you mean," Ewan pulled her closer and leaned in. Luckily, he was returned by a quick brush of Sun's lips. He snickered and leaned in again. This time, Sun was a little more generous. Soon, Ewan had completely forgotten about the rifle.

* * *

"What took so long?" Sayid scolded as Ewan stomped back towards camp. He and Jin were waiting for him, arms crossed, just outside the jungle. 

"Sun tried to teach me to load the rifle," Ewan forced a laugh. "I still don't get it."

"You told me you knew how to use a gun," Sayid stated as the three of them headed towards the jungle.

"Uh…" Ewan hesitated as he realized he had only said that when he thought Desmond was joining them. "Not a _real _gun…" If it hadn't been pitch-black, Sayid may have noticed how Ewan's cheeks flushed red.

Sayid sighed heavily as he ushered Ewan to the location where he would wait for the others. It was a very uncomfortable corner where he had to squeeze behind a tree so as the others would not be able to see him. Sayid tried to ignore Ewan as he groaned about how scratchy the tree bark was.

While the three of them waited for the others, Sayid whispered directions to Ewan about how to use the rifle. Ewan listened intently, but there was something shaky in his weary eyes that told Sayid he was not ready to obey. "Do you understand?" Sayid asked.

"Sure," Ewan's eyes darted off to the side.

Nearly all of his military training had taught him how to detect a liar. Inability to make eye contact and touching one's hands to the face were the two biggest give-a-ways that a liar could make. Sayid watched disappointedly as Ewan scratched the side of his nose with his thumb. He shook his head and turned back to his post.

About an hour had gone by and both Sayid and Jin were tired of hearing Ewan whinge about the cold. Jin had no idea what he was saying, but he was still mildly annoyed. Suddenly, Ewan stopped complaining mid-sentence and stared, astonished at the boat.

Jin and Sayid turned to see human-like shadows slinking across the Elizabeth. Only one thing meandered it's way into each of their minds--Sun. Jin and Sayid raced quickly across the beach followed shortly by Ewan. The boat began to speed away and Jin plummeted into the ocean. "Sun!" Ewan screeched. He followed behind Jin.

Ewan wrestled the waves with his arms and fought the stinging sensation of salt water in his eyes and mouth. He hurried to catch up with the boat. Jin, only a few strokes behind Ewan, cried out for his wife. This only propelled Ewan ever faster. "Sun, I'm coming!" his desperate Scottish accent rang through the otherwise silent night.

"Sun!" Jin screamed.

"Ewan? Jin?" Sun asked frantically. Ewan looked to his left. He could tell she was close by. Unfortunately, she was in Jin's direction. Jin's eyes lit up and they sparked him in Sun's direction. Furiously, Ewan followed behind him.

Sun and Jin reunited with a hug. Jin held Sun close to him in the water and asked her in Korean if she was alright. He kissed her gently on the cheek and Sun smiled wearily at him.

Ewan heatedly treaded water behind the couple. He was trying to catch his breath as he watched Jin and Sun happily hug and kiss. He was soaking wet, nearly frozen and his eyes could barely stay open. He felt a shiver spread across his body as he decided it was time to head in. Under his breath, he cursed at Jin and his cheerful wife, hoping that Sun hadn't learned _that _much English. Then he swam in towards Sayid who was waiting, hands folded to keep warm.

* * *

_It's been a long time, people! Season Three is finally back! I wasn't sure if I should start an entirely new story or just keep going on this one... seeing as Locke is kinda out and Desmond and Sun are kinda in... but oh well._

_So yeah, I was extreemly bored this summer without LOST and in turn with out this story. So I made a preview for this Season over the summer. I don't know if your allowed to post links in stories, so I'll just tell you how to get to it. Go to youtube and search for "Ewan mcgregor locke key lost" any of those keywords. I'm pretty sure the commecrial is called "Locke and the Key"._

_Oh, yes. And also, I'm going to take out the last bit in chapter nine about Hurley showing up at the end. I was almost positive that was what would happen after the season finale. I was wrong. GRRRR..._

_Anyways, I know this is quite long but I hope you all enjoyed every word on this page. I can't wait for next week of LOST. Did you see what my Desmond was WEARING?_

-Got Scots?


	11. A Good Listener

_Okay, so I couldn't think of a song for this chapter. If anyone has a song that relates to the chapter in anyway, let me know._

* * *

Locke and the Key

Chapter 11

"Did you hear that?" Ewan's head whipped around to face the rest of the group.

Sayid eyed him curiously, "Hear what?" he asked. It was the most excitement they had had so far and Sayid was plainly interested. Anything was better than staring at his mud-splattered boots as he had been doing for the past thirteen hours.

"I heard him," Ewan was looking frantically about. "I heard--" He spun round in circles, turning at every little noise like a madman. "You didn't hear that?" Ewan turned to Sayid.

"I didn't hear anything," now Sayid watched Ewan with a more concerned eye.

"Sorry, then. Sorry," Ewan attempted to calm down as the group continued to trudge on. Strangely, he began to linger at the back of the group as opposed to leading it, as he had done for the past day.

Sayid trailed behind with him. "Care to tell me what you heard?" he asked discreetly.

Ewan's eyes wandered away, "I didn't _hear_ anything. It was just… my mind." He rubbed his forehead with his palm and turned away from Sayid.

Sayid rested his hand on Ewan's shoulder. "You can tell me," he said softly.

Ewan brushed Sayid's comforting hand away and hiked up to the front of the group. Sun and Jin eyed him questionably as Sayid shook his head.

Suddenly, something made Sayid look back up again. Ewan was staggering up to lead the group and seemed to be having trouble walking in a straight line. He turned to Sun and Jin. Their faces were flushed and they were losing their energy. Sayid smiled wanly and announced to the group, "I think it would be best if we stopped to rest."

Ewan turned to him. "We don't need to rest," he said with a vicious glare.

"You look tired," Sayid said to Ewan. "We're all tired. We've been hiking for nearly five hours without food."

Jin nodded his head after Sun translated to him. The three of them gathered in a circle and made plans for a fire as Ewan pouted ten feet away. He growled and then headed over towards the rest of the group. His eyes dodged Sayid's as he grumbled, "What do I need to do?"

"Gather fire wood with me. Jin is staying here to look after Sun."

"Is that his excuse?" Ewan snarled.

Sayid ignored him and the two men trudged off into the jungle. Ewan led the way and Sayid followed closely behind. As he stepped over and around the plant life, Ewan tugged the wind breaker jacket over his head.

"Where did you find that?" Sayid broke the tense silence.

"The boat," Ewan muttered.

"Do you think it was your friend, Desmond's?" Sayid came to the conclusion Ewan hoped he wouldn't.

"Assuming he was in a solo race around the world, yes," Ewan snapped.

Sayid realized he had hit a soft spot as Ewan hung his head low and scoffed. _The boy hasn't spoken about Desmond for awhile. Usually he just can't hold it in… _Sayid frowned as he realized he had just referred to Ewan as a boy when he was probably the same age as Sayid. So why did Sayid feel older than him?

_Perhaps it is because he acts so immature. Whining about everything, unhappy when things don't go his way. Or perhaps it is because ever since I've met him, all he can do is cling to that Desmond like a drowning man to a life raft. Whatever it is, it is plain to see he does not know as much as I do. It is good that he listens to my orders--_

"You thinking about me?" Ewan smirked.

Sayid was too dumbfounded to speak.

"'Cause you really shouldn't be." Sayid's reaction proved to Ewan that his guess was right. "I'll tell you anything you're wonderin'." Ewan catching Sayid like that seemed to brighten up his mood. "These okay?" Ewan pointed to a bunch of twigs.

"They're fine," Sayid said softly. He bent to help Ewan pick them up. "How is it that you haven't spoken of Desmond lately?" Sayid tried.

"I don't wanna talk about him," Ewan muttered, his mood suddenly changing.

Sayid looked up worriedly. He watched Ewan's solemn expression as he carefully gathered the twigs. He was concerned with Ewan's actions lately. He seemed out of it and hadn't been acting like his normal self. What was it that had affected his mood? Sayid thought back, but couldn't find a climax point in their journey.

X x x

Soon, the four of them had been huddled around a warm fire for quite awhile. Sun had just finished sharing her thoughts on what the purple sky had been from. Sayid had been listening, Jin had been wrapping his arms around Sun to keep her warm and Ewan had been sitting there, pouting.

Finally, Sayid spoke up, "I think we should get some rest now."

Everyone nodded their heads at this idea and began to settle in for the night. Sun and Jin cuddled on the left side of the fire while Ewan followed Sayid to the right. Ewan wrapped the windbreaker around him like a blanket. Sayid folded his arms on the dirt and cradled his head in them. He laid with his stomach pressed against the hard earth and stared at the bushes in front of him. He knew it would be hard to get to sleep. Every little sound nature made kept his eyes wide open. And every little sound Ewan made--with his tossing and turning--made it even worse. After about forty minutes, Sayid couldn't stand it any longer. "Would you please stay still?" Sayid said irritably.

Ewan turned to face him and muttered groggily, "Sorry, mate." He eyed Sayid and positioned his body the exact same way. He realized he wasn't able to sleep either. "I'm so tired," he said, "But I can't sleep."

"I know the feeling," Sayid chuckled.

Ewan buried his head further into his arms and attempted to sleep once more. After five minutes, he figured it was useless. He turned to Sayid, "Today… today in the woods…" Sayid brought a look to his face that said he was ready to listen. "I heard Desmond. I know it's crazy, but I did. It's… I…"

"What did he say?" Sayid asked curiously.

Ewan sighed. "And I quote," he smirked, " 'Is anyone else with yeh, brotha?'"

"Hmm…" Sayid looked puzzled. There wasn't much more for him to say. He couldn't think of many comforting words at the moment.

Ewan hadn't expected him to. "I know… it's weird… I know," he smiled. He turned on his side to face Sayid. Ewan watched him, waiting for him to say something else and wrapped the jacket sleeves around his bare arms.

"Why don't you want to tell me about him?"

"Who?"

"Desmond."

Ewan smiled softly. "I dunno…" he lied. "I guess I just have… mixed feelings about the guy right now."

"And why's that?" Sayid asked.

Ewan didn't even realize who he was admitting this all to. He didn't even realize why. He just knew that he needed to tell someone. "I mean, I really wanna see him again… he's my friend and all that rubbish… but…" he seemed to be trying to find the right words. "Well, first of all, we lost his boat. How am I supposed to report _that_ to him? And second of all, how am I supposed to greet him? A hug? A handshake? A hi? Am I supposed to tell him that I missed him or just say it's good to be back? I just… I don't know. And then… well the purple sky… we don't know what's happened over there. He could be hurt… or even worse. I could return there and he could be dead." Ewan nearly choked on the last word.

Sayid hadn't the slightest idea what to say. No one had ever been this open with him. He knew people thought of him as a good listener, but he never expected anyone to tell him anything like that. "I'm sure they're all fine," Sayid said softly.

"I hope so," Ewan smiled.

"Yes, they'll be alright," Sayid said.

"Thanks…" Ewan replied. "For listening."

"You're welcome."

* * *

_So send some reviews my way. And guys... I don't mean to gripe but today we were talking about writing critisizm and let's just say... I haven't had some good critisizm in a long time. Matter of fact, I'm not even sure if I'm spelling the word right. So PLEASE if there was any part you felt was awkward or if you think Jin is totally out of character, let me know!_

_Also, I'd like to think hershygal and mindreader and J'amie L'amour for actually taking the time to review pretty much every chapter. I love you all!_

_Guess what? Lost is on tonight!! Did you see last week's episode with Desmond's wardrobe? That was pretty sweet. And I've started a new lost fic by the way. It's called Life is But a Dream. Check it out folks._

_See yeh in anotha life, brothas_


	12. Bouncing Cigaratte

_All Sparks_

_by Editors_

_You're answering questions that have not yet been asked  
All sparks will burn out in the end_

You burn like a bouncing cigarette on the road  
All sparks will burn out in the end

All sparks will burn out  
All sparks will burn out  
All sparks will burn out  
In the end

* * *

Locke and the Key

Chapter Twelve

Sayid had unwillingly sent Ewan and Sun off to find some edible plants for breakfast. He had known Sun would be fine--she had eaten her dinner and got a good night's rest. Ewan, however, had pushed around his food making it appear he had eaten and he hadn't slept very much at all.

Ewan could feel his knees shaking as he trudged through the jungle. He felt the hunger in his stomach claw at his insides and twist them like rubber bands. He was feeling a bit light-headed too--from the sun, he supposed. All he could conclude was that today was not his best day.

Sun was leading the way, but turned back and said, "Come here, Ewan." She was pointing to a collection of red berries clinging to a bush. "I think these will be alright."

"They look disgusting," Ewan waved them away and continued on.

Sun bent over and picked several berries. She gently placed them in a tin can that had held last night's Dharma Intuitive baked beans. Forced to turn back round, Ewan pivoted towards her. "Sun," he said. "When do you think we will ever get back?"

"Sayid said it would be soon," Sun smiled as she wrapped her arm around the can and they continued on. "Do you miss everyone already?"

"Well…" Ewan began. "You have Jin. Sayid's a bit of a loner anyway and I… well… I don't really have anyone."

"You have me," Sun smiled warmly. She was not trying to be flirty, but that's how Ewan read her grin.

He stopped in his tracks. "I do?" he asked as he turned around.

"Of course," Sun eyed the jungle ahead. "You can always talk to me."

"Thanks," Ewan smiled as he took two steps forward. Sun awkwardly placed her free hand on Ewan's shoulder. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Sun hesitated.

She quickly turned away, "No. Sorry. No…"

Obviously hurt, Ewan backed away. The fire in his eyes dimmed and his frustrated lips forced into a frown. "I'm sorry…" he said.

Ewan continued walking and Sun followed closely behind him. She secretly slipped her fragile hand into his. She could feel the muscles in his hand tighten. He turned to her, his cheeks tinted pink. "I don't understand women," he smirked. "One minute they refuse a simple kiss and the next it's alright to hold hands? Make sense of _that_ will yeh?" He leaned his nose in towards Sun's neck as he asked the last question.

Sun turned to him and batted her eyelashes gently. With the little English she knew, there was no possible way she could word her feelings for Ewan without sounding awkward. "I… it is hard to explain."

"Mmm…" Ewan smiled. "Is _this_ hard to explain?" He leaned in and covered Sun in kisses.

Soon, Sun had dropped her tin of berries and wrapped her arms around Ewan's back. Ewan smothered her lips in kisses and Sun returned them. Ewan's shaky palms meandered their way down Sun's back. In between kisses he muttered, "Sun…"

"Yes?" Sun backed away.

"Nothing," Ewan realized he was wasting precious kissing time. He turned back to Sun with a smile.

"W-we should be going," Sun had had enough time to think about what she was doing. She turned away from Ewan, picked up the tin and continued on.

* * *

Sayid could tell that with every step they were coming closer to the beach. He had watchd carefully on their journey here and knew they were about one league away from the rest of the group--although, he couldn't convert that to walking time.

He was sitting on a tree stump staring at the black, jungle floor where the fire used to be. Jin was behind him, searching through the backpacks to see if there were any breakfast foods.

Suddenly, Sun came bursting out of the jungle in tears. Alarmed, Jin stood up and rushed to comfort his wife. Sayid asked what happened while Jin muttered things in Korean to soothe her. She sobbed and began her first two words in Korean. "He was--Ewan was angry. He said that he was tired of moving slow and stopping to rest. I tried to stop him. I told him not to go. He run ahead. He just run."

"What?" Sayid asked. "He just ran away? Why?"

"It was something I… said," Sun's sobbing had slowed down. "He was crying and then… he ran."

"Uch," Sayid sighed frustrated. He wasn't sure if he should search for Ewan or just continue hiking. After all, it had been his choice to run away. Chances are, he didn't want Sayid following him. But Sayid wondered what kind of trouble Ewan could get into, alone in the forest. Would he be alright if they didn't look after him?

Sun had calmed down now, and she walked over to Sayid. "We must go find him. I'm worried," she said. Her red, teary eyes pleaded for him to agree.

Sayid looked back at her coldly. "No," he stated. "We will carry on."

* * *

Ewan had been running for a good fiteen minutes now. It was the only thing he could do. The wind peeled his tears away from his cheeks as his sore feet pounded the ground with anger. He squinted his eyes at the bright sun and at the pain that came when his tears ripped away from him. His teeth bit his lip like a lock on his mouth, holding in the sobs that wanted to scream out.

Sun had rejected him. After they kissed, she had told him that Jin was her husband and that she could not stay with Ewan. She said that she was sorry but she was not his to kiss. The harsh words had rung in Ewan's ears like the sound of an ambulance. They forced his lips tremble and his eyes to cry. Why was it that everyone on this island rejected him? Then his mind zapped back to the one person who hadn't--Desmond.

And that's why Ewan was running. The closer he got to Desmond, the closer he got to acceptance. Love. If he hadn't run, he would've suffered the long walk back to camp with Sun.

Hunger ripped apart his stomach like a raging beast and light-headedness invaded his brain. The ends of his vision were fading and his feet were as heavy as bricks. But still. He ran.

* * *

The guilt of not searching for Ewan was swamping Sayid's thoughts. He was almost positive he had done the right thing, but he still felt terrible. He figured Ewan was an adult. And if he wanted to run around in the jungle he should feel free to do so. Sayid shouldn't have to watch over him like a baby.

Sun and Jin lingered behind Sayid by just a few feet. They were talking about the recent events in Korean. Sun explained to Jin, "He was just so upset. I didn't know what he was going to do. And the next minute, he was off into the jungle. I called his name a few times, but he just kept running."

"He is so emotional," Jin smiled, trying to comfort his wife. "I wouldn't be worried about him." All of a sudden, Sayid stopped short and Sun took in a horrified breath. Jin looked down in the grass and saw what Sun and Sayid had been starring at.

Sprawled across the jungle floor, Ewan was completely knocked out. He had been there for a little while because the grass had moulded around his skinny frame. Sayid reached down and touched his warm, flushed forehead. "He's out cold," Sayid said gravely.

Sun kneeled down and pulled Ewan's head to her chest. She ruffled his hair with her fingers and whispered, "Wake up. Ewan, wake up."

Sayid kneeled beside her and pulled a bottle of water out of his backpack. He poured some water into his hand and sprinkled it across Ewan's dry lips. "C'mon…" he muttered.

Sun was beginning to get worried. Jin watched the action over her shoulder. No one could take their eyes off Ewan as Sayid sprinkled more water across his face. His hand twitched but nothing else moved. Sayid sprinkled more water around him. Sun grasped his wrist tightly and felt the throbbing beat of his pulse. Suddenly, Ewan's grey eyes fluttered open. His mouth gasped for air and his lips quivered with shock.

"Ewan, Ewan," Sayid watched him worriedly.

A small smile lit up Sun's eyes. "Ewan are you alright?" she asked.

Ewan muttered and groaned at the pain he was feeling. He was so hungry, the emptiness in his stomach crawled up his throat and made him want to puke. The sun was beating down against his forehead and piercing into his eyes. He groaned louder so that someone would get him some food. Sayid lifted the water bottle to his lips. "Drink this," he said gently.

The cool thrill of wetness leaving his lips and tunnelling down his throat was amazing. He sighed a short sigh of relief and looked gratefully up at Sayid. "Can I get you anything?" Sayid asked.

"I could use a bloody Starbucks," Ewan muttered with a grin.

"Are you hungry?" Sayid smiled.

Ewan nodded and Sayid turned to his backpack. Only one granola bar remained for his entire journey back. He unwrapped the bar and handed it to Ewan.

Sayid stood up and Sun moved over to where he had been sitting. She wrapped her arm around Ewan's back and helped him sit up with his back against a tree. "Are you alright?" she asked a second time.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Ewan smiled weakly.

He forced his hands to shake and pretended he was too weak to bring the bar to his mouth. He smiled innocently at Sun and looked down at his hands. Just as he had expected her to do, she gently removed the granola bar from his hands, broke off a piece and fed it to him. He wished there was someway for him to shoot a smirk over at Jin without giving himself away.

Sayid had been pacing in front of Ewan, Jin and Sun as if he were an officer during a military role call. He turned to Sun with a worried look on his face. "If we don't move quickly, we will have to stop at nightfall."

"No, no, we can't stop," Ewan tried to stand up, but Sun pulled him down.

"Do not go until you are ready," Sun pleaded.

"I'm ready," Ewan stood up this time and began to lead the way. Sun turned to Sayid to see his reaction, but Sayid had already brushed past her to follow Ewan. She turned to her husband and the two of them trudged on, side by side.

* * *

_To be honest with you lot, I didn't think this chapter was that great. I mean sure it's all dramatic... (something dramatic seems to happen in EVERY chapter of this story) but I dunno... it's just missing something. I promise to make it up to you. Next chapter will be the best thing you've ever read._

_Watch Lost tonight folks! I've heard that someone's going to die in this episode. My bet's on Eko because he's kind of ill and there's not really a doctor round. Good luck with that, Eko._

_-Got Scots?_


	13. The Reunion Chapter

_I Miss You_

_by Blink182_

_Hello there the angel from my nightmare..._

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime  
And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head...

I miss you, miss you...

* * *

Locke and the Key

Chapter Thirteen

A group of four silhouettes with slumped shoulders and tired feet trudged up to the camp. Locke watched as he sat on a cold rock, his hands folded against his chest. His eyes had grown dark circles underneath them and his hands had grown blisters from rushing medicines and waters to Eko's tent.

His head raised at the sight of the shadows crossing the beach. At first instinct, his hand flew to one of his many knives. Against the vivid glow of the full moon, the blade flickered with hunger. Tense, but patient, Locke sat and waited for the newcomers to arrive.

As they grew closer, the foggy images evolved into Sayid, Ewan, Sun and Jin. Locke stood up and greeted them, "Glad to see you're back." He paused for a moment and glanced around. "Where's the boat?"

Sayid sat down and began to explain all that had happened on their journey to Locke. Sun and Jin excused themselves to go get some rest--it was pitch black out after all. Ewan slowly wandered away, his eyes furiously scanning the beach.

Behind him, he heard the sound of baby Aaron's cry. Ewan turned towards Claire's tent. He rushed to comfort the screaming baby but Claire beat him to it. She rocked baby Aaron in her arms and glared at Ewan, "What were you trying to do?"

"Just quiet the baby…" Ewan backed off as if Claire had taken his actions the wrong way.

"Sorry," Claire said as she "shh"ed Aaron. "I didn't realize you guys were back."

"We are," Ewan smirked. He rested his hands on his hips, tugging his tight, black t-shirt even tighter across his chest. "Hey… em… have you seen Desmond?"

"Yeah," Ewan noticed how irritated Claire looked at the mention of his name. "He's sleeping over there."

Ewan followed her finger to what he may have mistaken as a rock just down shore. Close enough to the tide that it tickled his bare feet, Desmond was curled up in the sand. A sweet smile crawled onto Ewan's face and turned on the light behind his eyes.

Suddenly, Charlie arose from behind Claire. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and asked, "Could you shut him up?"

Ewan's eyes widened as he thought Charlie was referring to him.

"I'm trying…" Claire rocked Aaron back and forth and Ewan realized he was talking about the baby.

"Oh, hi," Charlie said to Ewan. He scratched his head and waited for Ewan to reply.

"I--sorry," Ewan stuffed his hands in his pockets and strode down the shore. He looked back once and saw Charlie give Claire a _what was HE doing here? _look.

There were not enough words for Ewan to describe how good it was to see Desmond again. When he stared at his shadowy form, curled up in the foetal position, he couldn't help but look amazed. It was almost as if he were staring at his loving family or his house in Scotland after all those lonely days on the island.

Ewan sat down and sunk his motorcycle boots in the sand. He wrapped his arms round his knees and leaned forward. Gazing out into the ocean, he watched the waves ease gently back and forth as he had done so many times before. The water looked so peaceful from here, Ewan couldn't imagine it was the same water that shocked your taste buds with salt and turned your face sour. He had tasted that very water only two days ago when had tried to rescue Sun.

Suddenly, Ewan turned back to Desmond. He had heard a shiver rattle the man's teeth. Ewan remembered the wind breaker he had tied over his shoulders. He untied the sleeves quietly and rested the jacket over top of Desmond. The shivering came to a sudden halt and Desmond took a relaxed breath in.

Turning back to the ocean, Ewan set his mind back on Sun. Were they over? Had he moved too quickly? It was obvious Sun had a husband, so why had Ewan interfered? She had been so kind to him before… Ewan supposed she wanted them just to be friends. But friends wasn't good enough for a lonely man who had been stranded on an island for over two months.

Desmond groaned in his sleep and waved his arm, accidentally hitting Ewan's shin. His eyes fluttered awake and then he opened them wider in shock. He looked up at Ewan, his eyes wide. As he began to sit up, he realized the navy blue jacket wrapper round him. His eyebrows furrowed and he stared at Ewan as he adjusted his sitting position.

"You're awake," every detail in Ewan's smile was fake, although his eyes were truly aglow.

"Ewan? You--when did you get back?" His first words made his voice falter.

"Just now," Ewan's voice and facial expressions projected that he was bored. It took an expert to see through an actors false emotions, but this was exactly what Desmond was trying to do.

"Well… how was everything? Was the Elizabeth good to you?"

"Er…" Ewan's raised eyebrows were the only thing that gave away his surprise. "She em… the others… they came and… they took her."

"My boat?" Des cocked his head a bit. "They took my boat?"

"Um… yeah. Most exciting thing that happened on the trip, really."

"How?"

"Well," Ewan began. "There wasn't much to it. They just… we were all on the shore, making a fire for Jack to see and then the others boarded the boat before we could get to it and the boat just started gliding away."

"How'd they get on there in the first place?"

"I don't _know_," Ewan snapped.

"Sorry, brotha. To many questions, eh?"

"No, I--I'm sorry, Desmond."

Des smiled out of pure embarrassment. He watched Ewan closely and figured out that he was hiding something from him. He seemed to be concentrating on nothing but the words he was going to say next. "What is it, brotha? Somethin' you wanna tell me?"

"Huh?" Ewan turned away from the ocean and back to Des. "Oh. Oh, it's nothing. It's just that… I--it's good to be back. I missed you."

"Well thanks, brotha," Desmond nodded his head proudly.

"You're welcome," Ewan said awkwardly. He hadn't expected "thanks" to be the only thing Desmond replied with.

"Are you going with Locke tomorrow?"

"I dunno…"

"He's going to help find Jack. You should come." Desmond began to settle down in the sand. He was laying with his hands behind his head, staring at the stars.

Ewan joined him. "Of course I'll come."

Ewan watched the stars remembering how he used to be up there with them. He could get completely lost in thought when he stared at those glittering, white specks against the dark, navy blue curtain of empty space. Random memories of his old life flooded his brain until Desmond interrupted them. "Sometimes it's nice to think," Des said out of nowhere. "That she's starin' at the same sky. Same moon. Same stars."

"She?" Ewan turned his head and looked over at Desmond.

"Whoever she is. You must have someone," he turned to Ewan and smiled.

"Yeah? Do you have someone, Des?"

"Her name is Penny."

"Penny and Desmond--"

"Hume," Des smiled. "But, no, it's not quite that way yet. Her father… doesn't quite fancy me getting married to her yet."

"Yet?"

"Well… I went on that race to get my honour back. Once I won that race, her father would have respected me and we…"

"I see. And who's her father?"

"That would be Charles Widmore."

* * *

_"One, two, three four," Mrs. McDaniel instructed._

_Ewan shot his older brother Colin an annoyed glare. For once they were not annoyed at each other, but both annoyed at their mother._

_It was indeed Mrs. McGregor who had signed them up for this dancing class and both the boys had become extremely irritated. Ewan was the only one who had danced before, but that was jazz squares not the Hornpipe or the Reel. The two brothers could easily conclude that they were horrible at traditional Scottish dancing._

_Mrs. McDaniel shouted, "Stop!" The entire class froze and then relaxed their arms and legs. Ewan batted his eyelashes and smiled at Penelope, the most beautiful girl in the class. He was only eleven years old, but already he was interested in girls. Especially girls with flowing, long, blond hair like Penelope's. "Find a dance partner for the Strathspey," Mrs. McDaniel made a dramatic accent on the last word. Ewan winced. He remembered his mum telling him this was the slow dance._

_He rushed down the dance floor and hurried to Penelope. He tried to make it as unnoticeable as he could, but he needed Penelope to be his dance partner. Once he reached her he said quickly, "Will you be my dance partner?"_

_"Sure," Penelope smiled._

_Ewan sighed with relief. "My name's Ewan," he said with a childish sparkle in his eyes._

_"I'm Penelope. But most people call me Penny."_

_As Mrs. McDaniel explained the Strathspey dance, Ewan couldn't help but stare at Penelope's beautiful hair and eyes. She kept turning to smile at him but it was just a smile of pure awkwardness. When the music began, Ewan realized he had no idea what he was doing. He stumbled over Penelope's feet and his own and just smiled at her. He began to feel dizzy and stupid and finally, Mrs. McDaniel announced, "It's one o'clock. Class dismissed!"_

_Penelope rushed to her bags but Ewan stopped her. "Wanna walk home with me?" he asked quickly. Penelope hesitantly nodded and Ewan felt like he couldn't breathe until they met up again after collecting their stuff. He hurried to her side and Colin shot him another irritated glare. He wasn't a stranger to having to walk home alone when Ewan had been around girls._

_The two awkward pre-teens tried to start up a conversation. Ewan smiled at Penny. "So where are you from?" He knew she was not Scottish, her accent made it sound like she was from Southern England._

_"London. I live with my father in London. My mum lives here in Crieff. I'm just visiting for the summer."_

_"You don't LIVE in Scotland, but you're taking a Scottish dancing class?" Ewan asked, bewildered. Obviously, HER mother wasn't forcing this upon her._

_"I LOVE Scotland," Penny said passionately. "I love the culture, the people, the land. I wish I could live here like you do."_

_Ewan smiled embarrassedly. "I like it here," he nodded._

_"You don't like the CLASS, do you?"_

_"No, not really. My mum kind of… forced me and my brother to do it."_

_"I see."_

_The two of them stopped talking to cross the a busy street. Ewan couldn't help but watch the way Penny's hair bounced across her shoulders and how the sun made her blue eyes glitter. He was so lost in his fantasy, he didn't see the sports car flying towards him. A voice on the opposite side of the street called, "MOVE!"_

_Ewan's head whipped in the direction of the oncoming car. He frantically sped towards the voice that had called seconds before. When he reached the pavement he stopped running, put his hands on his knees and panted. Penny stood beside him, shocked and panting as well._

_"That was close," Ewan breathed._

_"That was scary!" Penny replied._

_Ewan glanced round and locked eyes with a young boy who was straddling the seat of his red bike. He realized this was the boy who had saved his life. Ewan had a pure look of innocence and respect in his eye as he said, "Thank you."_

_The boy smiled at him sheepishly and Ewan and Penny walked over to him. Ewan repeated, "Thank you. You saved my life."_

_The boy shrugged. "You're welcome," he said with a hint of shyness. He had short, wavy brown hair and hidden, hazel eyes. His cheeks were still tinted red from the moment he had realized he'd just screamed in public._

_"What's your name?" Ewan asked curiously._

_"Desmond."_

_"I'm Ewan and this is my friend, Penny."_

_By now, Colin had caught up to them. His eyes were wide and he was just as out of breath as Ewan and Penny. "Ewan!" he scolded like Mum. "What the bloody hell--"_

_"Colin!" Ewan said angrily._

_Colin tried to calm himself down. "D'you know how DEAD I would be if Mum found out--"_

_"Imagine how dead I would be," Ewan smiled wanly. His smile brightened when he turned to Des. "Thanks again, Desmond."_

_

* * *

_

"Her name was Penny?" Ewan double checked. Desmond nodded and stared out at the sea. "I knew a Penny once…" Ewan smiled to himself. Then he furrowed his eyebrows and stared hard at Des. "Desmond?" he asked. The man turned to make eye contact with his friend. Ewan continued, "When you said you'd been to Crieff… when did you go?"

Desmond frowned and shrugged. "We went annually to visit my grandfather until… until he passed away."

Ewan smirked at Des. "Did you ever go there when you were say… ten, twelve years old?"

"Probably…" Desmond couldn't quite see what Ewan was getting at.

"Did you have a red bike?"

"Um… yeah."

"Do you _remember_ saving my life?"

Desmond's eyes widened in disbelief. Ewan's lips merged into a wide smile. Desmond exhaled loudly and burst into laughter. "That was you? That was _you_?" He slapped his hand on Ewan's shoulder and let out the end of his laughter. "I _remember_ you."

* * *

_Dude. Talk about super long chapter! Like I said, this chapter is the best thing you've ever read, right? What? It ISN'T? Well tell me why. I'm excepting and incouraging constructive critisim here. Even though sighs I STILL can't spell it._

_The little flashback bit I wrote over the summer and didn't bother to change much of the wording. So don't be two hard on that bit. PWEASE? Also, this episode (3.05) has been split into too chapters. I didn't want it to be an overwhelmingly long chapter of doom, so... I seperated it. Chapter 14 will continue where we left off and lead into the rest of Epsiode 3.05._

_-Got Scots?_


	14. The Lock and the Key

_Seaside_

_by The Kooks_

_Do you want to go to the seaside?  
I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go  
I fell in love at the seaside  
I handled my charm with time and slight of hand _

But I'm just trying to love you  
In any kind of way  
But I find it hard to love you girl  
When you're far away  
Away

Do you want to go to the seaside?  
I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go  
But I fell in love on the seaside  
On the seaside  
In the seaside

* * *

The Locke and the Key 

Chapter Fourteen

The curtain of dark blue sky was rigged away to reveal a vivid, yellow sun. Four men were sitting on stones in the sand, positioned around each other like King Arthur's round table. The one farthest to the left, also the one most in charge, was recapping the plan to the other three.

Beside him sat a strong, middle-aged, Iraqi solider who had his hands folded across his stained, sleeveless shirt and had his head leaned in, listening intently. To his right, a well-built, quiet Scottish man sat hunched over the mango he was peeling with an old, blunt knife. Leaning over his shoulder, watching him more intently than the speaker, sat another Scottish man. His skinny frame poured over the silent Scot's body and watched him prepare his breakfast while listening to the leader speak.

"May I ask why they're being included in this conversation?" the Iraqi asked the leader.

The quiet one smirked and eyed the solider. "Was that supposed to hurt my feelings, brotha?"

The Scot next to him made a frustrated face at the Iraqi. He crossed his arms and let the shadows from the trees above him cast over his eyes.

"Tell him what you told me," the leader motioned to man who had just spoken.

The well-built Scot with curly, brown hair nodded. "Although the hatch was used to type in the code, I think it's possible that it was also used to communicate with other stations."

The leader allowed the other two some time to soak this in and then added, "Yes. If we can find one of the other hatches, we might be able to communicate with the rest of them."

Ben backed away from the computer screen with a worried look sewing his lips tight. He turned to Juliet and let out a sigh. An annoyed glance was exchanged between the two of them, but that was all.

* * *

"Well if Locke said that we were going to the same place as Eko, we _must_ really be searching for him," Ewan theorized. 

"Locke wouldn't lie to us, brotha," Desmond shook his head.

The two of them had been having this heated argument for quite sometime now. They were standing in the middle of the jungle, on their way to get freshened up before the journey to the Pearl Hatch.

"Yes, he _would_!" Ewan cried. "He's leading us to believe it was _our_ idea--"

"_My_ idea," Desmond corrected.

"Whatever. He's leading us to think that we really want to go on this journey and then he's gonna turn round and start chasing after Eko!" When Desmond didn't reply, he added, "Trust me. I've seen this kind of thing before."

"Oh, where?" Des raised an eyebrow. "In your movies?"

Ewan wrinkled his nose at his friend, not wanting to agree.

"Why don't you trust him?" Desmond found his words stomping all over his thoughts. He knew he really didn't trust John either.

"Why?" Ewan blurted. "Because he locked you in a bloody hatch and--"

"Calm down, Ewan," Desmond rested his hand on Ewan's shoulder.

Ewan leaned his head back in frustration and let out a long breath. Desmond apprehensively scooped him into a hug. He knew something had been frustrating Ewan lately, and the least he could do was comfort him. He wasn't quite bold enough to ask Ewan what was wrong, he just wanted to show that he cared.

Desmond could hear Ewan let out a somewhat relaxed breath. He had been quite surprised at his friend's sudden embrace. Ewan knew Desmond liked to stick to himself; he was a big fan of personal space, unlike Ewan.

The two of them stepped out of the hug and Desmond smiled warmly. "I'll go ask John, brotha. We'll settle this," he smirked teasingly.

Soon, Des was hunched over the water bin, talking to Locke. "Mind if I ask you a question, brotha?" he began.

"Go ahead," Locke didn't look up from the water bottle he was filling.

"Are we going to poke at a computer or to find your man Eko?"

"We'll be killing two birds with one stone," Locke replied. "Eko is heading towards the Pearl."

"That's quite a coincidence, brotha."

"Do not mistake coincidence for fate," John smiled and packed the water bottle in his backpack.

Desmond watched him curiously, wondering what he should report to Ewan.

* * *

After recruiting on the beach, Locke had come up with a group of Sayid, Desmond, Ewan and two people Ewan had never bothered to talk to--Paolo and Nikki. John guided them through the woods all the way to a stream where they had met up with Eko. Now, he lead them back to the Pearl hatch and the plane where Eko's brother's body was buried. Ewan let out a sigh when they finally reached their destination. 

He had been hiking silently alongside Desmond. Ewan had been too afraid to say a word--Desmond had seemed so quiet and troubled lately.

Ewan watched Desmond rush to help Sayid open the hatch door. The door seemed to be pounded into the grass so that it was on the exact same level. Ewan hurried to Desmond's side. He helped him lift up the door as best he could and then watched. Simply watched.

He watched the way Desmond's solemn expression melted into a grave one as he stared down into the dark hole. He saw a childish pout flicker in his golden brown eyes; it was only there for a moment, until Desmond pushed it back. He watched his fingers play with the grass as he channelled his nervous energy into its roots. Ewan knelt down beside him and stared into the hatch too.

Ewan _wanted_ to say something. He did. He wanted to rub Desmond's back gently and tell him it was going to be alright. He wanted to play with his messy, dirty-brown hair and soothe him. And whisper that he would take care of Desmond, no matter what. He wanted to kiss his forehead and tell him he knew something was wrong. He wanted to say he knew _what_ was wrong.

_I'm troubling you, aren't I Desmond? I meant to be your friend, Des. I meant to help you out, to comfort you, and yet here I am-- a comparative burden on your heavy shoulders. I'm so sorry, Desmond. But I can't turn away now. There's still that urge inside of me that wants to help you-- you're just so alone!_

Ewan bit his lip. He could not think this. He must not. He steered his mind away and thought about something else. He closed his eyes and bit his lip--harder. There it was, once again. The lock on his mouth. On his heart. On his feelings.

* * *

"Do you see anything now?" Sayid rubbed two wires together quickly. 

Ewan leaned away from the bundle of wires and looked over at the nine televisions placed neatly in the Pearl Hatch. The ones that worked were still fuzzy, so Ewan nodded no.

"How 'bout _now_," Sayid said confidently.

Ewan leaned away again. He opened his mouth to reply with a weary, "No…" but instead he saw the television flicker to life. The particles settled and the screen portrayed an empty hatch.

"There's the computers," Paolo noted.

Ewan nodded nervously. He watched the television expectantly, waiting to see if anything else would show up.

Fuzz. Static. And then, creeping up from out of nowhere--a hand. Ewan's insides jumped and his eyebrows raised. Nikki let out a squeal and Locke's palm rose to his chin. The hand pulled the camera towards a face. Static. The black and white face with a mysterious eye patch glared at the camera and then quickly flicked it off. "Bloody hell…" Ewan was the first to speak.

"Guess he'll be expecting us," John said.

A few seconds of everyone staring at the screen blankly passed and a series of thunderous thumps were heard outside. Heads turned and looked up startlingly. Locke rushed for the ladder and hurried up to see what was going on. Sayid followed, loading his gun skilfully as he climbed. Desmond turned to follow the group, but Ewan pulled on his shirt sleeve. There was another, even louder thump.

He gazed up worriedly into Desmond's eyes. "Please don't go, I--"

Disgusted, Des tugged away from Ewan and climbed up the ladder. Nikki and Paolo raced in front of him and hurried outside. Ewan was left, his mouth open wide at his inability to finish his sentence. Reluctantly, he placed his hands on the rungs of the ladder and began his climb.

* * *

_As for the beginning? Well, let's just say, I DON'T KNOW if Ben really has an all-seeing computer, but I thought it would be cool to see the losties from an others POV._

_And yes, there IS a reason why this chapter is called the The Lock and the Key. And no, that reason is not because I couldn't think of anything else._

_There will be one more chapter of actual material from the show until I start making up stuff just to fufill my boredom wishes. I will be away for a little while (during Thanksgiving) and won't be updating or replying to reviews. However, this does not mean STOP sending me reviews! How did you guys like the "semi-finale"? I thought it was brill._

_One last quick announcement. I've started a Lost Role Playing Forum on fanfiction, so if you are into roleplaying or don't even know what it is--stop on by! There are only two of us RPing right now, but it is SOOO MUCH FUN! The Forum is called "A Wee Bit of RPG Anyone?" You can find it in the Lost forums or go to my profile and click "my forums". Ta ta for now, kids!_


	15. You're Next

_I failed to think of a song for this chapter. But I'm sure if you reach into the very bottom of your hearts you will find one.

* * *

_

The Locke and the Key

Chapter Fifteen

Ewan's head popped up from out of the hatch. Squinting because of the painfully bright sunlight, he lifted himself out and hurried to the action. He stood behind Paolo and Nikki who were gazing at Eko lying in the ground. Ewan wondered to himself if Eko was dead as Locke hurried to his side.

"Eko…" Locke murmured. "Eko, can you hear me?"

He reached for Eko's head and pulled it to his chest. "Eko? C'mon Eko," his eyes begged for the man to wake up.

Suddenly, Locke bent down as Eko's eyes fluttered with all the strength he had left. He whispered something to John and then slowly closed his eyes. His body collapsed and John was the only thing holding him up. Ewan furrowed his brows as he watched.

"What did he say?" Sayid asked the question all of them were thinking.

"He… he said we're next," John's eyes scanned Eko, hoping to see some sign of life.

The group took this in. It was like being home alone. They all pretended Eko's words didn't scare them, but inside each of them were wondering what he meant.

* * *

"We will burry him here," Locke had stated clearly.

Ewan couldn't believe his ears at the time, but now he was waiting for Locke and Sayid to return with the tools for a proper funeral. He sat underneath a tree with tall, expanding branches that would block him from the sun. He fiddled with the remains of his breakfast--a banana peel. He ran his finger across the smooth, rubbery, yellow outside and stared it as he thought.

_Eko is dead, _Ewan thought to himself. _I came out on this little adventure just… for fun. Just because… there's nothing else to do. And somebody DIES? This is not what was supposed to happen. How am I supposed to act? Everybody seems OKAY with Eko's death. But well… shouldn't we be mourning him? SOMEBODY should be--_

"Ewan?" Desmond asked. Ewan stared up at him blankly. Des was not one to start up conversations. "You still hungry, brotha?" he asked as he looked down at the banana peel.

"Yeah," Ewan muttered. "Why don't we just go to the hatch and get some… I dunno… what do you feel up for? Mac and Cheese?"

Desmond tried to keep his laughter in as he snorted at this idea. "What are you kidding me?" he asked when he realized Ewan was not joking. Ewan stared at him and wrinkled his nose. Desmond bent down and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Didn't anyone tell yeh, brotha?" he asked softly.

"T-Tell me what?" Ewan asked.

Des sat down pretzel style across from Ewan. He shifted round in the dirt until he felt comfortable and began, "Nobody ever told you what happened while you were gone?"

"Well, no," Ewan looked at him. He knew it was because he didn't talk to anyone other than Desmond, Sayid and occasionally Rose.

Desmond shook his head. "The hatch… John and I… humph. Well, John came up with this plan to see what would happen if we stopped pushing the button." Desmond watched Ewan's eyes widen as he continued. "I went with him, and when it came to the final minutes before the button went off, I… well I was reading the record of…." He paused and tried to start over again, "There was one day when I was in the hatch alone and… I had the same idea. What if I didn't push the button, yeah? So I didn't. I let it run for a few minutes… I didn't _mean_ to. I didn't mean to cause any harm. But what happens when you don't push the button is… everything magnetic is pulled to the hatch. I think… I think I pulled your plane in from the sky."

He let it all sink in as Ewan eyed him in nasty disbelief. "That's not true," he said as he shook his head violently. It was as if he was shaking all the angry thoughts out of his head. Oh, how many times he had thought about what he would be doing if the plane hadn't crashed. "That's not true, Des."

"It is," Desmond smiled wanly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… to cause all this." It had finally hit Desmond that indirectly, he had caused many of the deaths on the island--including Eko's.

"But that's… that's bloody preposterous!" Ewan cried. "Why would--"

"Ewan, please," Desmond rested a hand on his mate's shoulder. "I know you don't understand but it's not… I didn't mean to make this all happen."

"Fine," Ewan huffed. "Sure."

"Just let me finish, eh?" Des folded his hands in his lap awkwardly. "Now, when I realized that I had crashed your plane, I told John. I told your boxman that it was all real but he wouldn't believe me. He threw the computer down and smashed it. There was no way to press the button."

Ewan had been turned away for the second half of the explanation, but now he looked back curiously. "What happened?" he asked.

Des struggled to carry on. "Well… Kelvin had taught me this one way. One way to end it all--"

"Kelvin… the guy who was in the hatch with you, yeah?" Ewan asked.

"Yep," Desmond continued. "The only problem was this one way… it was to turn a key and… if you turned the key you wouldn't have to push the button anymore. But… nobody knew what would happen if you did so." He took a deep breath and made sure that Ewan understood. "So I turned the key and there was this bright, white light--"

"And the sky," Ewan declared. "The sky turned purple didn't it!"

"I dunno…" Desmond looked puzzled. "Couldn't see the sky, brotha."

"Well, when we were on the boat… the sky turned purple. And there was a bright light. And a loud sound. And the Earth shook… what… what happened to you, Des?"

"Well after the bright light I don't remember much," Desmond lied. "I just woke up in the jungle naked."

"Naked?" Ewan asked with a smirk.

"I have no idea," Des laughed. "I had a few scares on me and a lot of bruises, but I'm alright." He looked down at himself and moved his arms around just to prove it.

Ewan's face turned from a childish smirk to a caring and loving expression. "You sure you're alright," he looked Des over and reached his hand out to push his hair off his face.

"I'm fine," Desmond smiled and let out a small laugh.

Ewan slowly slid his hand off Desmond's forehead, "Nothing's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Hmmm," Ewan brought his hand back to his lap. He could tell Desmond was lying simply by the way he looked him in the eye. The crinkles of his smile were different too. He would have to bring this up at a later time though. He didn't want to trouble Desmond anymore than he already was.

* * *

"It's getting darker," Paolo noted. He watched the bushes round him to check for any sign of Locke or Sayid. Nikki was huddled close to him. Ewan wasn't sure if she was really cold or if she just wanted to be next to Paolo. He couldn't blame them, though. He and Desmond were a mirror image just a few feet away.

Des looked up at the sky and squinted as he watched the clouds glide over the sun. Then he turned back to Ewan and asked quietly, "How long do you expect they'll be out?"

Ewan shrugged. "Do you know where Locke and Sayid were going?" he asked Paolo and Nikki. Both of them shook their heads no.

Nikki replied, "I thought the said they were heading back to the camp."

Paolo wrapped his arm round Nikki and added, "I like it how they just expect us to sit here and wait for them."

"Get used to it," Ewan snapped.

The four of them sat there, staring at each other for quite sometime. They had nothing in common, nothing to talk about and nothing to do. Eko's body was positioned only a few feet away from them, a blue tarp covering him. Ewan began to wonder when Locke and Sayid would be returning and giving them instructions on what to do. He really hoped that they didn't want him to help burry Eko. He wasn't sure if he would be able to.

Suddenly, Desmond looked up. His eyes widened and his head still like an animal in danger. Ewan watched him nervously, wondering what was up. "Listen," Des whispered to Ewan.

Soon he heard it. The rustling of leaves. "It's Locke--" Ewan cried but Desmond covered his mouth.

Some more leaves rustled and Desmond turned to Ewan urgently. "That's not Boxman…" he muttered.

Now all four of them were staring at the bushes near Eko's body with their eyes alert. Nikki and Paolo, who were closest to the sound, heard a deep growl. Paolo turned expectantly to Desmond, "What is it?" he asked as if Des should know.

* * *

_Okay, kiddies. I'm sorry to break the news to you, but this is the last chapter of Locke and the Key. Don't cry. Please don't cry. DON'T CRY! Gosh... wipes shoulder with tear stains. I wanted to end the story at a good number (15. One of the lost numbers AND just a good number in general) so I'm stopping here._

_But there is NO WAY I could ever stop writing about my two awesome "brothas"--Ewan and Des. So there will be a new story coming out. Like a follow up. Sequal, if you will. And don't worry, it'll be soon. Very soon. I'm not sure what the name will be yet, just check out my profile by eh... next wednesday? That's December Sixth._

_If you'd like me to PM you telling you the day that I get the new story up--REVIEW! All reviews for chapter fifteen will be replied to and in the reply I will tell you the title of the new story. NO, this is not some scheme just to get you all to review. It's just easier._

_This is a terribly long ending "paragraph" so I'll just close it up with--it's been fun, my brothas._


	16. Bonus Comedy Chapter!

Locke and the Key

Bonus Comedy Chapter!

Once upon a time, Locke was looking at his watch. He was late for his lover, the boar.

Once upon almost the exact same time just a few seconds later, Hurley was looking at a sundial. He was late for his lover, the Hurley-Bird.

Now, Ewan, the only one who _wasn't _dating a wild animal was also late for a date. "Sun! Sun!" he called.

They met in a tent Sawyer had devised called the Secret-Lover's tent. Sawyer was very creative when it came to picking out names.

Suddenly, when the six lovers were in the tent (and what happens in the tent, stays in the tent), a bolt of lightining struck the left side. Ouch! Locke and the boar were toast! (Literally. A few days later the rest of the losties enjoyed spreading strawberry jam over the sliced boar. But, thankfully, not the sliced Locke.) Then another lightning struck the right side of the tent. Shazzaaam! Hurley and the Hurley-Bird were gone.

"Oh my!" Sun cried. She had a strangely astonishing American accent. She must've been out of character for that bit. "What are we going to do?" She and Ewan were stuck in the middle of the tent, praying that another bolt of lightning would not come.

Then, they both heard the crack of lightning and winced. Ewan looked up. Nothing had hit them! He rushed out of the Secret-Lover's tent and began disco dancing until he saw a demolished lightning rod. "What the bloody hell is this?" he asked himself.

Desmond appeared out of nowhere. "Saved yeh life. Eh, Brotha?" He began picking up the pieces over lighting rod, but not before he gave Ewan a "friend-slap" on the shoulder.

And that, my brothas, was how Ewan and Sun and Desmond survived a lightning storm. Not Claire, Charlie and Aaron. You see, sometimes, the producers cut some of the show out just because it seems so obsurd. But this, my brothas, is a true account of what happened on the Lost island.

* * *

_Alllrighty then. Can you tell I'm bored? Actually, this chapter is completely irrellivant (sp?) to the story, The Locke and the Key and will soon be deleted. I just really needed an author's note bad and you can't do that without writing at least SOME section of the story._

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, I noticed that the new story, Upstaging Illusion is freakin' deserted. And I even sent PMs to people who put this story on alerts or favourites. GAWSH. So, if you haven't checked out Upstaging Illusion, feel free to do so._

_Also, reviews are my life. I tell you, the only reason I post my stories here is to get reviews... that may seem obvious to a few of you but it's true. So, since Upstaging Illusion only has two chapters and two reviews and one favourite and one alert... my review-powered little brain needs to find some way to fix that._

_I can either delete Upstaging Illusion and put the new chapters here, on Locke and the Key. Or I can wait patiently to see if more reviewers come when Lost comes back on. Please help me decide, I am probably the most indecisive person you've ever met. I am so indecisive that I am having trouble deciding whether that is the correct way to spell indecisive._

_One last note. For those of you who are Attack of the Ewan McGregor Clones fans/readers, the sequal is on it's way! Woot!_

_I think that's all I wanted to say. If not... sucks for me. Bye!_

_-Got Scots?_


End file.
